


April Fools

by MrsClexa



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Lexa is a bottom, Sex, Smutt, clexa are end game, collegeAU, little angst, or is she
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsClexa/pseuds/MrsClexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU! </p><p>Clarke comes up with an April Fools prank to pull on their friends, to pretend her and her best friend, Lexa, were in a relationship. </p><p>Except her hilarious April Fools joke comes back to bite her in the ass when she realizes she has feelings for her best friends after they kiss, as part of the prank.</p><p>Guess the joke's on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a prank. A funny, silly, April Fools prank.

 

She had no one to blame but herself, really. It was her idea, her plan, her initiative. Lexa just agreed to tag along, her best friend was never really able to say no to her.

  
The idea just popped in her head, she didn’t actually think it through. All she had to do was change her relationship status on facebook, and watch the scene unfold.

  
Clarke thought it would be hilarious and freak all their friends out, and as it turned out, she was right.

  
What she didn’t expect, was for it to freak herself out.

  
What she didn't expect was for her to be looking at her current date with such disinterest. She was really looking forward to her date with Finn. The two hooked up at a party 2 weeks ago, and have been dancing around each other ever since. He finally asked her out last week, and she happily agreed. She liked him, he seemed nice and caring and was very good looking. So here she was, sitting in a fancy restaurant, looking at her handsome date, trying hard to pay attention to what he's talking about. She's trying, but the fight with her brain is proving to fail, her thoughts drifting to _her_. Again.

Her thoughts about her _best friend_ , thoughts that are most definitely not very best friend-y.

She registered Finn was talking again, looking at her charmingly with a spark in his eyes, pushing his silky smooth hair away from his face.

“…it was really funny, you should have been there to see it. John can be really entertaining when he's not an ass” he said chuckling.

All she could do was chuckle, because for the life of her she could not remember one word the guy had just said.

He was about to speak, when the waitress interrupted him, “can I get you two anything else? Dessert maybe?” She asked smiling brightly at the two.

“No, just the check please” Clarke said smiling before Finn could respond. She hoped she didn't seem rude, but she was tired and honestly just wanted to get back home and be alone. She looked over at Finn who looked a little disappointed, but offered her a smile anyways.

“Long day tomorrow?” He asked

“Yes, more MCAT prep and school stuff on top of that. Fun stuff!” she said feigning excitement. She really loved being a pre med student, but sometimes the work load was too much.

“Lets get you back home so you can get your beauty sleep, then” he said and winked at her.

They got up from their seats and walked to his car. They drove to her apartment, making small talk and talking about the food and upcoming plans. She noticed his not so subtle way of him hinting for them to hang out again, but she didn't respond. She kept the conversation from talking about future dates, instead talking about school and more MCAT. 

They got to her apartment complex, and he parked his car. She hoped he wasn't going to walk her to her door, because she knew what would follow that, as cliché as it was.

  
They walked the short walk to her apartment, conversation still flowing, but she made a note to keep a little more distance between them, so he wouldn't try to hold her hand.

They finally got to her door, and the awkward part of the date, like most first dates, finally settled upon them. He looked at her with that spark in his eyes, and she knew what his next move would be.

“I had a really great time tonight” he said and inched closer to her.

“I did too” she said with a hint of a smile. She wasn't lying, she did have a good time, but they probably weren't on the same wave.

He inched forward a bit more and Clarke responded quickly before he was able to close the distance between them. Instead, she brought an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a short hug, then immediately pulled away. Finn looked disappointed for the second time that night, clearly being rejected by the blonde.

“Thanks for tonight!” She said nervously as she opened the door and shifted her body toward the entrance.

“We should do this again. I'll text you” he said smiling, even though his smile wasn't as big as it had been before.

She nodded and shot him a small smile as she opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside. She shut the door behind her gently, leaning against it and releasing a heavy sigh.

“How was it?” a voice startled her and she jumped, not expecting her roommate to be up.

“Jesus O you scared the hell out of me!” she said putting her hand over her racing heart.

“Sorry” her roommate looked at her apologetically. “So how was it?” She asked again.

“It was…nice” Clarke said ambiguously.

“That's it? Nice?” Octavia asked confused. Clarke was so excited about the date and that's all it was? Nice?

Clarke didn't know how to explain to her roommate, and one of her best friends, that the date _was_  fun, Finn was a real gentleman and incredibly charming, but she couldn't stop having inappropriate thoughts about her other best friend. She looked around uncomfortably when she finally said “yes, it was nice. I’m just tired, O. I’ll tell you all the little details tomorrow?”

Octavia looked at her suspiciously, but accepted her roommate’s offer. “Alright. Good night”

“Good night” she said back and blew her roommate a kiss.

Clarke quickly changed, brushed her teeth, and got into bed. She was exhausted. She didn't even know why she was so exhausted, she didn't do much today other than some MCAT prep earlier. Perhaps it was her brain that was exhausted, working hard to not think about a certain brunette the whole day. She lay down in her bed, shifting ever so often, trying to find a comfortable position and wait for sleep to take over her.

Sleep never came though. She shifted and twisted and took her pajama pants off, thinking it would help, but nothing. The second she closed her eyes, her mind shifted to think about the one person she was trying to avoid thinking about. She tried thinking about Finn instead, about their date. Had it been a week ago, Clarke would have been swoon. He did everything right. Took her to a nice restaurant, dressed nice, smelled good, was a real gentleman, very charming, funny, and gave her his undivided attention. He was polite and sweet, and everything Clarke wanted in a partner. So had it been a week ago, yes, Clarke Griffin would have been swoon.

A week ago, before she shared a pretend kiss with her best friend. With her dead gorgeous best friend, might she add. A week ago, when Lexa was nothing but her best friend, and not the person that was infiltrating her thoughts 24/7 ever since their lips touched. And now, she couldn't help it.

She couldn't stop thinking about her piercing green eyes, her soft hands, her gorgeous hair, her lips. Their kiss. God, their kiss. The kiss that was supposed to be a joke, but woke up every fiber in Clarke’s body. The kiss that lasted longer than she had planned, yet ended way too quickly to her liking, leaving her completely breathless and with chills all over her body. The kiss that made her question every other kiss she's ever shared in her life. Never has Clarke been so affected by a simple kiss. Her kiss with her best friend, none the less.

She felt frustrated and inappropriate. It was beyond inappropriate to think about Lexa that way, but now that that door has a been opened, she couldn't help from wondering what her tongue would feel like against hers. What her moans sounded like, what her skin tasted like, what _she_ tasted like, what she looked like when she came…

 _Your best friend_ \- she kept repeating silently, chastising herself.

She needed a distraction, so she grabbed her iPad and put on Grey’s Anatomy, knowing it'll most likely distract her. After 2 hours, sleep finally came.

And while she managed to distract herself and get her thoughts under control while she was conscious, she had no control over her unconscious mind. And that…that was bad.

_She felt the wondering hands come around her back, gliding down it painfully slow. Her head was thrown back, giving full access to the brunette to assault her neck however she pleased. She had a strong grip around her shoulders and her whole body felt as if it were on fire and she couldn't think coherently, not when the brunette was doing these things to her body with her tongue and hands. The hands that were on her back were suddenly on her ass, and the brunette squeezes it roughly, causing Clarke to grind down on her thigh. She releases a throaty moan, finally feeling some relief to her growing arousal, but it wasn't enough. Just as she was about to speak, she felt hands slide down to grip her thighs tightly and before she knew what was happening she was hoisted up, legs immediately wrapping around the strong girl, and she felt her back slam to back of the wall roughly and lips immediately seeking her right breast._

_“Fuck, Lexa” she moaned the girl’s name._

_Clarke was positive she has never ever been so turned on in her life. It was almost too much to handle and she wasn't even naked yet. Lexa continued her assault on her still bra covered breasts, and she needed more. Lexa pushed her up against the wall again, causing sweet friction with her abs against Clarke’s core, and the blonde started to grind frantically against the abs she came to admire so much. Lexa’s lips detached from her breast, making their way back to her sensitive pulse point and sucking on it hard while her hand was kneading her breast. She felt hot jolts sent to her core and she knew she was getting close. She increased her grinding pace and her breathing became heavy, she was so so close. Her core started to tighten, the familiar feeling settling in her stomach in an embarrassingly short time, she was about to…_

Clarke jolted up from her bed panting, and she felt her core throbbing. It took her a second to register she had just woken up from a dream, and she fell back to the bed releasing a loud groan and kicking the sheets off of her in frustration. She was beyond frustrated, both sexually and from the dream. It wasn't _what_ she dreamed about, but rather _who_ she dreamed about. Again. Only this time, it was a lot more graphic and less innocent than previous times. She shut her eyes as images from the dream reappeared in her head, not helping her still throbbing core. She could feel how wet she was and she wanted nothing more than to finish the job and get some release, but she knew what face she'll see while bringing herself to that release, and the thought of that both scared and annoyed her. Why was her subconscious betraying her like this? Was there a failed communication between her conscious self and her unconscious self, that caused that part of her brain to completely disregard the fact that it was her best friend that was causing her to moan in her dreams? Obviously.

She turned her head to the clock on the night stand to check the time. 5am. “Ughhhhh” she huffed annoyed as she flopped on her stomach and kicked the blanket off of her, feeling too hot. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now, still feeling worked up from her dream. She stretched her arm and reached for her phone, unlocking it and checking her notifications. Two texts from Raven, one from Lexa, and one from her mom. She opened the text from Lexa first.

**Lexa: lunch tomorrow? :)**

She wanted to reply yes right away, but somethings stopped her. It's been a week since she hung out with Lexa alone, since the “incident”, as she referred to it, and she wasn't sure she could handle hanging out with her one on one without making it awkward. She wasn't sure she could look her best friend in the eye, and pretend to not have imagined touching and kissing her naked skin.

Clarke and Lexa always hung out together whenever they had free time. She loved their lunches together, mainly because it was usually just the two of them. After hanging out together the first few times all those years ago, she noticed that Lexa was different around her. She was more relaxed and more responsive, and over the years Lexa allowed herself to completely let go around Clarke. She was goofy, funny, and nerdy, so so nerdy, more nerdy than anyone could ever imagine, her badass exterior camouflaging the nerd inside of her well. Clarke loved that she got to see a side of Lexa that no one else saw, and she cherished and valued their friendship more than anything in the world.

Which is why she was so frustrated. She didn't want anything, especially not herself, to sabotage the friendship they had. She decided not to reply now, instead giving herself some time to evaluate if she could manage to hang out with her best friend later. She quickly replied to both her mom and Raven, and checked on all her social media accounts.

She opened Facebook and checked her notifications, seeing a new one from Bellamy on her “Clarke Griffin is single”, courtesy of Facebook, and letting everyone know it was just an April Fools joke.

“ **Bellamy Blake** commented on your post: so now I can ask you out, Princess? ;)”

She laughed and clicked on “reply” typing out. “No.”

She knew the older Blake was just messing with her, she could never ever date him, he was like her brother.

She read back through the rest of the comments on the post, chuckling at how funny her friends are

“ **Raven Reyes** things longer than this relationship- Voldemort’s nose”.

She closed the Facebook app and muttered to herself “stupid Facebook. Stupid stupid Facebook” as she remembered how her whole April Fools prank was all because of that app, the reason behind the events that followed, and her current frustration. Deep down she knew it wasn't Facebook which was to blame, but it was herself. She thought back to the moment she came up with the idea, still feeling the stickiness between her legs, and cursed that moment.

_April Fools Day_

_“This is going to be so funny, everyone is going to freak” Clarke said to Lexa all giddy. she was very pleased with her plan, because for once, just for once, she thought she'd be able to get back at their friends, after all these years of countless pranks from Raven and Octavia (but mainly Raven), and her countless attempts at unsuccessful pranks to them. She knew this would work._

_Lexa looked at her and raised her eyebrow “you really think they're going to believe us?” She asked. She didn't think it would work, although Clarke did, but she didn't mind Clarke doing it._

_“Why wouldn't they?”_

_“First, because today is April Fools and no one believes anything?” Lexa stated matter of factly._

_"So we play stupid and pretend we didn't notice” Clarke countered. “Easy for you since you don't have to play it” Clarke teased and looked at Lexa._

_“Rude” Lexa glared at her and playfully shoved her. “Second” Lexa continued “because you're about to put that you are in a relationship. With **me**. Your best friend” she said emphasizing the word “me”._

_“Exactly! Which is why it's shocking!” Clarke tried to reason with Lexa, but Lexa didn't seem to get it._

_Lexa thought about arguing back, but decided against it. There's no point in arguing with Clarke once she's made up her mind, she already learned that the hard way. Her best friend was the most stubborn person she's ever met._

_“Okay, fine, if you think so” Lexa caved._  
  
_Clarke got the mischievous glint in her eyes as her mouse moved to the “post” button, but then turned to her best friend abruptly before she clicked it._

_“Why is the thought of you and I dating so not believable to you?” She asked Lexa with a serious tone in her voice_

_“Because we’re best fri-“_

_“Is the thought of dating me so appalling? Am I appalling to you?” She blurted out again before letting Lexa answer_

_“What? No never-“_

_“So why are you so against it?” Clarke cut her off again, and Lexa didn't understand how the blonde got in her head that she thinks she's appalling from that interaction. On the contrary, she thought Clarke was beyond gorgeous, and anyone would be lucky to have her._

_“Clarke.” She said a little louder than usual, emphasizing the “k” as she always did when saying her name. It seemed to get Clarke’s attention this time._

_“I do not find you appalling. I do not think us dating is appalling. I am not “against” your idea. If you had let me talk, you'd understand my point, which is - we are best friends. If Octavia and Raven tried pulling the same thing, I wouldn't believe them, is all I'm saying” Lexa finished calmly._

_“Octavia has a boyfriend” was all Clarke could say to that, because she now saw Lexa’s point. She hated that Lexa was almost always right._

_“That's not the point”_

_“Ok ok I know, I see your point okay, but it's going to work! We just have to…you know play along”_

_“Play along?” Lexa asked_

_“You know, hold hands, act a little more…coupl-y later” she said shyly. She wasn't sure how Lexa would feel about that part._

_“Oh” Lexa said and thought about it for a few seconds. “Uh yeah we could- we could do that” she cleared her throat and looked at Clarke, who looked at her with questionable eyes._

_“Yeah? you're okay with that?”_

_“Yes, that's fine. We can pull it off” Lexa said confidently. She knew how much Clarke wanted to get back at Raven for all those years, and she knew that Raven not knowing that they were “dating”, or were interested in each other like that, would drive the other genius brunette insane. Raven thought she knew everything and everyone, having that information revealed to her would drive her mad that she didn't figure it out on her own, and Lexa was actually thrilled to see her reaction._

_“Okay, so I'm doing it” Clarke beamed._

_“Do it, Griffin.”_

_“Sure?” She asked Lexa again_

_“Clarke, it's not that big of a deal. Worst case, it doesn't work and no one believes us”_

_"Right” Clarke reasoned with herself as well._

_She dragged the mouse to the post button and clicked on it._

_“Done!” She announced happily._

_“Clarke Griffin is now in a relationship with Lexa Woods” she read aloud._

_Clarke looked at her screen and was satisfied with her idea._

_Her April Fools prank? Best idea ever._

_Really, what harm can it cause?_

  
She remembered thinking that, _what harm can it cause_ , and wanted to slap herself. She wishes she could go back to that moment and not do it, even if her prank was successful (or so she thought), because now the joke was on her. She couldn't stop thinking about her best friend, and it's all on her. It didn't seem to phase Lexa, not even one bit, as the brunette laughed it off with everyone later that night and went back to acting completely normal around Clarke. She wondered if Lexa was secretly thinking the same thoughts about her, but quickly dismissed that idea. She would be able to tell right away if Lexa felt anything, her expressive eyes gave her away too easily.

Clarke’s body seemed to have calmed down from the dream, but was still wide awake and frustrated. She remembered Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln talking about how whenever they feel frustrated, they go for a run and it helps them clear their head. Clarke wasn't very fond of running per se, but right now she would try just about anything to release some of that frustration.

She got up and got dressed quickly, put her hair up in a messy pony tail, grabbed her earphones and headed outside.

Her front was facing the door as she was locking it, and she vaguely heard someone coming down the stairs.

She pressed "play" on her music and turned around, ready to take the brunette and frustration out of her mind.

She was about to turn the volume up on her phone when she suddenly heard "Clarke?"

And there she was. The reason she was going for a run at 5:30 in the morning, in all her glory. In all her almost naked glory. Lexa was wearing short running spandex, a sports bra, and nothing else. Her hair was pulled back in messy braids, and she had her very bright Nike running shoes on.

Clarke swore she's never seen anyone look hot before going to work out in her entire life. She ogled her best friend, taking in for the first time her long toned legs, her killer abs, her strong arms, the way the sports bra pushed her breasts up a bit, her noticeable collar bone...

"Clarke?" She heard Lexa say her name again, this time dragging it out, as if trying to get her to notice her.

Clarke's head snapped to Lexa's face, forcing herself from ogling her best friend any further, and she felt a heat wave taking over her entire body as she was furiously blushing now. She was completely and utterly flustered, being caught with her hand in the cookie jar, ogling her best friend.

"Lexa. Hi!" She managed to croak out quickly, not wanting Lexa to suspect what she was thinking about.

“Where are you going this early?” Lexa asked with a confused look on her face.

“Just…going for a little run. To clear my mind” she waved her hands all over the place and laughed nervously.

“Oh, got it” Lexa said, even though she didn't get it. She noticed Clarke was acting a little weird and didn't want to push, so she decided to let it go for now.

“Well I'm going for a run too so join me, I'll share my secret route with you” she said smiling and put her earphones in her ears, starting to walk away and gesturing for Clarke with a nudge of her head to follow. Clarke followed right after, Lexa not really giving her a way out.

She was walking behind Lexa and her eyes drifted down to her ass, noticing how tight and fit it was. As soon as she realized what she was doing she snapped her head back up, and sped up so she's walking next to Lexa, and not behind her.

Going for a run with Lexa was a really really bad idea. The last thing she needed on her mind was the image of her best friend looking all hot and sweaty.

Lexa stopped walking when they got to the beginning of her route and turned to Clarke.

“So we’re going to run up that hill and then around, making a full circle and coming back here” she explained.

Clarke nodded in understanding, but was still trying to find a way out.

“Lex how about you go ahead and start, I don't think I'll be able to keep up” she said crunching her face. Truth is, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with her super athletic best friend.

“Don't worry, I'll slow down for you” she said and threw a wink at Clarke, then proceeded to take off.

Clarke blushed again, thankful for the darkness outside for masking it. She watched as Lexa took off, watched how easily and gracefully she carried herself while lightly jogging, while her eyes drifted to her ass. She groaned internally and started jogging as well, averting her eyes from her ass, once again.

Shit.

She was screwed. She was so so screwed.

Her April Fools prank? Worst idea ever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to get to see things from Lexa's POV for a little

_April Fools Day_

 

It's been fifteen minutes since Clarke posted on facebook that she was in a relationship with Lexa.

Lexa left a little while ago to work on her paper, wanting to get a head start since she knows she might not have a lot of free time during the weekend. Sundays were Clarke’s days off from MCAT studying, which meant she would always convince Lexa to do something fun with her. It became a routine- every Sunday they found something interesting to do.

 They were having a get together with their whole group at her apartment in a few hours, so she opted to clean up and organize the beer and food before people came over.

After 30 minutes of cleaning, she went back to her room to check her phone, smirking when she unlocked it and saw her friends have bombarded her phones with texts and calls.

 The most persistent member of the group, as predicted, Raven. She had 68 unread messages and 15 missed calls, and just as she started typing out a reply to the group chat she heard someone banging on the door.

 She had a feeling she knew who it was, so she took her sweet time making her way out of her room. When the pounding on the door intensified, she rushed to open it, not wanting said person to break it down.

 

She opened the door wide to find an impatient Raven looking at her suspiciously.

 

“Jeez Woman relax, you’re going to break my door!”

 “Well maybe if you answered your phone I wouldn't have to break it down” Raven said annoyed.

 “I was just about to reply” Clarke said

 “You’re lying” Raven said in an accusatory tone

 “Raven, I swear I was just abou-”

 “No, about you and Lexa. you’re lying” she said confidently. There was no Clarke wasn’t lying, she would have seen it coming she thought to herself.

 Clarke made a disbelieving face and said “Why would I lie?”

 “Because it's April Fools and you’re trying to pull a stupid prank, Clarke”

 “Its April Fools today?” Clarke scrunched up her nose and faked being confused. For the record, she looked very convincing.

 “Don’t play stupid Clarke” Raven shot back, not believing her.

 “I promise I didn’t even notice! but now that you say that, I do have a little prank in mind” she said rubbing her chin with her thumb, a mischievous smile forming on her face, and trying to change the topic.

 Raven narrowed her eyes at her and crossed her arms in front of her chest, still standing at the door, not making a move. “So you and Lexa are dating?” she asked suspiciously

 “Yes” Clarke said beaming. The smile on her face is fooling Raven, it is way too genuine for it to be a lie.

 “Since when?”

 “Well, since today, kinda” Clarke answered confidently, trying to avoid the Raven glare. It a little less terrifying than the Lexa glare, but it was still terrifying.

 “Just like that? You woke and decided to be in a relationship with your best friend, and then proceeded to post it on Facebook for the world to see?” Raven kept pushing.

 “No Raven, not just like _that_ ” Clarke took a deep breath and exhaled, frustration taking over her features. “Look, I know you think you know everything, but you don’t. This isn't new, its been going on for a while” Clarke admitted to Raven, making it seem like she was relieved to reveal this information.

 At that, Raven’s demeanor changed. She uncrossed her arms, and her face softened, and all she could say was “Oh”

 "It's just a coincidence that it's April Fools, my mind has been all over the place with school and exams and MCAT, and now the Lexa thing…” she said slumping against the door, rubbing her temple.

 Raven thought about it for a moment, and Clarke’s reasoning could easily be true. She knew her friend was swamped with homework and studying for the MCAT, sometimes she didn’t even know what day it was. She was like a machine, she never stopped.

 “So, you guys are like, together together? Raven asked

 “Yeah” she smiled softly.

 Raven assessed the blonde standing in front of her, and decided to just go with it.

 “Alright, I guess I believe you now” Raven said genuinely.

 “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before” Clarke looked at Raven with a guilty face.

 “That’s alright, guess you had some things to work out before you could discuss it with anyone. I know how private Lexa is” she offered an understanding smile.

 “Want to come in and help me set up for later?” Clarke asked as she moved out of the way, making room for Raven to walk in.

 Raven looked at the time, and as much as she wanted to come in and grill her friend about her "relationship", she had class to go to. “I can’t, I have class” she said making a sad face and then added “BUT!” she pointed an accusing finger at her “I am not done with you, Griffin. I want to hear all the details later” she said staring at Clarke.

 “I promise to tell you everything” Clarke chuckled.

 “I’ll see you later, homie” she gave Clarke a kiss on her cheek and walked away.

 

Clarke shut the door behind her and laughed to herself. She was waiting for the truck with the Oscar awards to come, because she was sure she deserved one for her performance. She was confident Raven bought into the lies she told her, and she felt so proud of herself. She pulled out of phone and texted her fake girlfriend for today.

 

**Clarke: Raven totally bought it.**

 A few seconds after, she received a text back

  **Lexa: Really???**

 She couldn’t help but laugh at how Raven’s attitude changed, from accusing her of lying to looking puzzled in a matter of seconds. 

  **Clarke: Yessss!**  

**Lexa: good job :)**

 

The second part of her idea had to be a little more tedious, they had to come up with a story and stick to it because she knew all her friends were going to grill them about it later. She wasn't worried about that though, because if she got Raven to believe it, she could totally get anyone to believe it.

 She got Raven. Or so she thought.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

She almost got Raven.

 

For a moment, Raven almost believed her. The blonde was a good actress, she had to give her that. If she didn’t know her so well, she would have bought it. After all, if that were really the case, and Lexa and Clarke got together, she wouldn’t be all that surprised. She always had a suspicion that Lexa was secretly in love with Clarke, but never had concrete proof for it. She knows Clarke is bi, she’s had flings with girls before, and everyone knows Lexa is a lesbian. However, it didn’t make sense to her. The blonde might have tried playing stupid, conveniently "forgetting" today is April Fools day, but Raven knows she’s much smarter than that. As disheveled as Clarke can seem sometimes, the girl was always on top of everything, and knew everything.

 She thought it was stupid on her friend’s part to try to make her fall for the “I didn’t even know it was April Fools” card, even if her acting skills were impeccable. 

 Realizing her stubborn blonde friend would not stop spouting any lie and reasoning to get her to believe she and Lexa were dating, Raven formed a different idea in her head. Instead of trying to call out the blonde on her bluff, she was going to play along with it. 

 And oh, was she going to play along with it. She was going push Clarke and Lexa as far as she can, until they cracked and told everyone they were bluffing. She texted Octavia first and then the rest of the group to inform them of the plan: pretend to believe and be shocked.

 Clarke and Lexa think they can mess with her? She’ll show them how it's really done.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

As Clarke suspected, Lexa and her were being grilled about their new “relationship”. She came up with a story, a rather believable one that is, and they stuck to it. They answered whatever questions that were thrown their way, and their acting was on point. She had doubts about Lexa putting up with all of it, but her best friend was proving to be a rather promising actress. Her guarded personality helped, because everyone knew Lexa was not an oversharer. Everything was going smoothly. Raven, however, was watching the two of them like a hawk the entire time.

Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she saw Raven so puzzled about something. She knew what was going through Raven’s head (at least she thought she knew)- how the hell did she miss on her two best friends falling for each other and dating. Clarke almost felt bad for lying to her friend and making her feel like this, but then she remembered the last few years of their friendship, and how Raven would prank her and everyone else every single year.

 So when she noticed Raven watching them- she delivered. And the more beers they both consumed that night, the easier it got. She sat closer to Lexa than she normally does. She held her hand almost the entire night, and if she wasn’t holding her hand, she made sure to have some sort of contact with the brunette.

And Lexa did the same. She leaned against Clarke when they were standing, she let her play with her hair, even went as far as giving her a kiss on the cheek. She truly enjoyed watching a puzzled Raven, feeling satisfied at getting back at the cocky brunette after all these years.

 

For an outsider, it looked like Clarke and Lexa were truly a couple. It was too genuine and real to be fake, which made everyone in the group question Raven for calling it a bluff.

 Raven did the best she could that night to always keep them next to each other, examining their every move. She asked a thousand questions, asked about hooking up with Finn, about how they realized they had feelings for each other, anything to throw them off. But nothing. They were too in sync with each other for her to be able to crack them.

 

It was around 11:30pm, drinks flowing, music in the background, people were either talking to each other or playing card games. By this time, Raven and Octavia were the only ones who didn’t believe the two were actually together, and they had 30 minutes to get them to crack.

 After a few minutes, and way too many beers for the petite brunette, Octavia jumped on the couch and yelled out “group picture!”

 Everyone got behind her, smiling and ready for the picture. Lexa hugged Clarke from behind, and Clarke brought both her hands to rest on Lexa’s.

 Octavia snapped a few pictures and jumped down from the couch, looking at Lexa and Clarke, who stayed in the same position.

 She shot Raven a look, who then looked at the fake couple, and then got an idea. She looked at Octavia with a smirk and yelled out “and now a picture of our new and favorite couple!” she said sounding too excited.

 Clarke and Lexa just shrugged and turned to face Octavia, who was holding the phone in front of them.

 They took a picture in the same position, Lexa hugging Clarke from behind, Clarke’s hands resting on Lexa’s. Such a prom picture.

 And just as they pulled away from each other, Raven started talking again, coming closer to Octavia.

 

“Now a kissing picture” she said smugly. This was it, she thought. The straw to break the camel’s back.

 

At that, both girls froze. They talked about everything and every possible scenario their friends could ask them about. Except for kissing.

 Clarke knew if she didn't respond quickly, Raven would be on to them. She’s too observant for her liking, and would sense the hesitation right away. She turned to Lexa, looking at her for help, and she came to the rescue.

 “You know how I feel about PDA” Lexa responded calmly, as if not taken aback by the request.

 “Come on Lex, a little peck is not PDA. What’s the big deal? Don’t want to kiss?” Raven challenged with a grin.  

 

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and couldn’t come up with an answer. They either surrender or kiss.

 Lexa looked at Clarke, and Clarke knew the look she gave her meant “it's up to you”. They two were able to communicate with just an eye contact, and she was grateful for that.

 Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods were not ones to back down from a challenge, especially when the challenge wasn’t a difficult one. So they had to give each other a little peck. What’s the big deal?

 She made up her mind a gave Lexa a barely noticeable nod, before looking at Raven and sweetly saying  “we’ll do it”

 

Raven definitely expected them to back out, but they didn’t. She was still confident in Clarke’s bluff though, so she figured they would crack in a few seconds, when they _actually_ have to kiss.

 

She raised her phone and inched closer to them, focusing the camera.

 The two girls stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

 “I’m waiting” Raven said looking up from the phone screen. This is it, they’re about to crack, she thought.

 But it wasn’t.

Both girls inched forward simultaneously, and their lips touched for the first time. It was the softest of touches, the most gentle kiss they’ve ever shared with anyone. Suddenly, the world around them disappeared. The second their lips connected, all their surroundings seized to exist. The voices of people talking, the music in the background, Raven and Octavia staring at them...nothing existed but each other’s lips. Their skin tingled and their stomach fluttered, every single cell in their body felt the kiss. Without intending to, they both pressed their lips more firmly against each other, causing their heart rate to increase and the butterflies in their stomach to go frantic. On instinct, Lexa brought her hand up to cup Clarke’s cheek and gently held her closely, caressing her ever so lightly, feeling a spark of electricity as soon as her hand made contact with Clarke’s skin. Raven and Octavia looked at each other dumbfounded, because they weren’t sure a kiss like _that_ is something you can fake. The internal feelings of the kiss both girls felt deep inside were portrayed externally, and Raven was now questioning herself.

 

Raven planned on taking her time with the picture in attempt to prolong their friends’ kiss, but the two lips were still connected long after the picture was taken. They were so invested in the kiss that they didn’t hear the sound from the phone indicating that the picture was taken, nor did they hear Octavia clearing her throat a few seconds afterwards.

 

What snapped them back into reality was Monty yelling “get ittttt” at them when he was passing by.

They weren’t ready for the kiss to end, but the realization that it was probably time to pull away hit them both, though it wasn't abrupt. They slowly pulled away from each other, immediately missing the contact. Their faces were still mere inches away from each other, their eyes still shut, absorbing the feeling of the kiss, and their heart rate was through the roof.

 

Lexa was the first one to open her now heavy lidded eyes. She felt slightly dizzy and disoriented, and she knew it wasn't the beers she consumed earlier. She looked at Clarke’s face whose eyes were beginning to flutter open, as she looked down to see the blonde licking her bottom lip.

 

Clarke felt her entire body tingling. She doesn’t ever remember feeling like this, and it takes her a few seconds to come back to reality. She opens her eyes to see Lexa’s green eyes staring at her with a look she’s never seen before, but she doesn’t let herself dwell on it, snapping herself out of her dazed state, and turning to a shocked Raven. If she wasn’t sure she had her before, now she knew she really had her.

 

“Happy?” She finally broke the silence, her voice slightly cracking. Her brain might have been able to momentarily forget about the kiss, but her body was definitely still fixed on it.

 

“Uhh- ye- yeah” Raven said puzzled. She was so sure Clarke was bluffing, but now? now she believes her.

 

Clarke turned to Lexa who had a look on her face of amusement mixed with confusion, and almost couldn't hold her in laughter.

 Leaving Raven Reyes speechless was a rare sight, and it was definitely worth all their efforts. She looked at her watch and saw it was 11:45pm now, so she decided to torture their friend a little more before revealing the truth.

 She turned to Lexa and moved closer to her, taking her hand in hers. Her hand tingled when it touched Lexa’s, but she chose to ignore it at that moment, focusing on keeping up her act.

 

“I’ll go get us some beer, _babe_ ” she said quietly, but loud enough for Raven and Octavia to hear, punctuating the “babe”.

 

To add to Raven’s puzzlement, she decided to kiss Lexa on the cheek before she departed to the kitchen. A kiss on the cheek shouldn't be all that weird, she’s kissed Lexa on the cheek a few times before. Only this kiss felt different. Her lips made contact with Lexa’s cheek, and her stomach did _that_ thing again. It was meant to be a brief touch, but Clarke found herself lingering longer than necessary. Lexa’s skin was so soft and warm against her lips, she couldn’t bring herself to pull away. She was so close Lexa’s face, she could smell her, that smell that was uniquely Lexa, and her heart starting to pump faster when that smell hit her nose. Her body’s reaction to Lexa made her pull away from the kiss, getting that familiar feeling she had a few moments ago, and she had to get away from the girl. She glanced up to look at Lexa, who had the same unreadable look in her eyes as before, and quickly walked to the kitchen, more confused than she’s ever been.

 Just a little peck. No big deal, right?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lexa didn’t know everything there is to know, but she knew two things.

 

One, Clarke Griffin didn’t run.

Two, Clarke Griffin didn’t wake up before the sun was out.

 

So needless to say, when she saw Clarke going for a run at the early hours of the morning, she was baffled.

 

She didn’t question her best friend when she saw her, she could tell Clarke’s head wasn’t all there then and she didn't want to push it. Instead, she invited her to come along with her, feeling happy to finally see Clarke and get to hang out with her alone.

She took her to the same route she always takes when running outside, knowing she probably won’t be able to complete it fully if she wanted to run with Clarke, seeing as it was 6 miles long and she doubted her best friend, who hated running, could last that long.

She looked at Clarke and couldn’t help thinking how adorable she looked scrunching up her nose and scanning the route with her eyes, it was clear she was now questioning her decision to go running. After assuring Clarke that she’ll keep her pace slower than usual for her, she took off.

Her mind wondered to the girl running behind her as soon as her feet started pounding against the pavement. Clarke has been acting a little weird for the past week and Lexa picked up on it. She almost thinks that Clarke is trying to avoid her, but whenever she sees her, everything seems okay. Because why wouldn’t it be okay? She knows she hadn’t

done anything to piss the blonde off, and if she did, she would know right away since her best friend was not the best at concealing her emotions.

 But Lexa can’t ignore the fact that the shift in her best friend’s mode happened right after April Fools. She couldn’t stop replaying the events from a week ago in her head, going over everything, thinking maybe she had in fact, done something wrong?

 She runs the whole evening through her head, thinking again and again about everything, and then it hits her. Their kiss.

 

The kiss she refused to think about. The kiss that refused the to get out of her head.

 

She thinks about that moment, the moment their lips touched, and heart rate picks up. She could still feel Clarke’s lips on hers, soft and bubble gum tasting, fitting perfectly against hers.

 She quickly snaps out of it, scolding herself for feeling the way she did about kissing her best friend.

 It wasn't real- she keeps repeating that chant to herself over and over. She really wanted to believe that whatever it is she was feeling, it wasn’t real.

 It can’t be.

Clarke is her best friend, she can’t think about her like _that_. If anything, she should be the one avoiding Clarke. She’s been able to keep her cool near the blonde, acting as if she doesn’t want to kiss her again and again, hoping if she sees her often enough and hangs out with her, her body would stop reacting to her the way it has been since they

kissed. Or fake kissed.

Or maybe Clarke’s actions have nothing to do with her at all and she was just paranoid. She knew how much pressure she’s been under lately, with her MCAT coming up in a few months and her difficult classes. So for now, she chose to go with that route- Clarke is simply busy.

 She was brought out of her thoughts about said girl to check up on her, when she noticed the distance between them significantly increased. She was deep in her thoughts and her feet had a mind of their own, carrying her faster than she intended to, and now she looked back at her best friend who looked like she was struggling to keep running. She

halted her movements and waited for the blonde in place, waiting for her to catch up. Lexa’s eyes darted to her body, her very sweaty body, to the way her tight tank top was clinging to her sexy curves, her toned yoga legs, to the sports bra that was pushing her noticeably bouncing breasts up in the most delicious ways. She licked her lips at the

thought running her hands all over the blonde’s sweaty body, of touching her breas-

 

No.

 

She shook her head in an attempt to make these thoughts go away. Enough with the inappropriate thoughts- she scolded herself once again, ignoring the heat she now felt below her stomach.

 

Maybe inviting Clarke to run with her wasn’t the best move.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see both girls come to terms with their feelings and confront each other about it


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke hates running. She doesn’t know what in the world compelled her to think running was a good idea. Her previously good idea quickly shaped into a bad one because she never hated running more than she did at this moment. She couldn't decide what was worse, trying not to die from the lack of oxygen and the ache in her muscles, or having to look at a nearly naked, sweating Lexa, who looked nothing short of pure sex.

She’s seen Lexa work out plenty of times before, hell she even trained with Lexa when the brunette was her Trikru instructor back in freshman year, but she never looked at her that way. To be frank, she didn’t understand how she didn’t realize how hot her best friend was. She always knew she was hot, but now she was actually noticing it. And it's not helping.

Lexa was way ahead of her and Clarke didn't know how long she could last. As if her best friend sensed her struggle, Lexa came to a halt and waited for her to catch up. By the time she got to her she was nearly ready to collapse, she crouched down and put both hands on her knees, panting and gasping for air.

“Stand up straight and tilt your head up, you'll get more oxygen in your body that way” she heard Lexa say from above her. She felt a hand on her bicep, pulling her up to a standing position, and did as she was told, tilting her head up.

“Deep breathes” she heard Lexa say softly from next to her, still holding her bicep.

“You know as a future doctor, you would think you'd know this” Lexa teased. Clarke still couldn't talk so she playfully swatted her hand at Lexa, but Lexa was too quick and escaped it, chuckling.

She felt oxygen filling her lungs and her erratic breathing started to calm down a bit. Even in her current state, the touch of Lexa’s hand on her didn't go unnoticed.

“I think I'm dying” she said between heavy breathes

Lexa laughed at her best friend’s dramatic statement “you're not dying, Clarke” she said rolling her eyes.

“I hate running” she said finally looking at Lexa, her face was lobster red and she was dripping sweat.

“I couldn't imagine _why_ you would hate it” Lexa said sarcastically, which earned her a glare from her best friend.

Now that she got her breathing under control, she suddenly noticed the close proximity to Lexa, who wasn't sweating as much. In fact, she didn't look phased by the run at all. Her eyes darted to her slightly pushed up breasts, drops of sweat coating the area, and damn that was hot. As soon as she realized she was ogling her best friend, again, she averted her eyes. Her heart rate picked up again, not due to running now, and she was blushing. Luckily, her face couldn't get redder than it has been before, so Lexa couldn't tell.

“Please don't make me run this whole thing back now” she said pleading, forcing herself to look at Lexa’s face rather than her body. She would actually die if she had to run back.

“I wouldn't want to kill you” the brunette said chuckling. “We can walk back. I'll make you a smoothie as a reward for running” she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Clarke’s eyes lit up at the mention of a smoothie “the lazy smoothie or the not lazy smoothie?” she asked excited

“The not lazy one. You deserve it”

“Yes!” she yelled out eagerly. She absolutely loved Lexa’s smoothies, especially the “not lazy ones” as she called them, with tons of different fruits, nuts, spices, and grains.

The walk back was nice. For the first time in a week, she felt like herself again around Lexa, and realized how much she missed her. She wasn't trying to avoid her, but she tried keeping her distance, which meant she barely spent any one on one time with her best friend, using her school work as an excuse. The sun was rising, the sky painted in shades of warm yellow and baby blue. The world around them started to come to life slowly, and Clarke found it refreshing. She couldn't remember the last time she was outside this early, and now she was happy about her decision to join Lexa. The conversation flowed as usual on their way back, and the more they talked to more Clarke was sure she could get her unwanted attraction under control (mainly because she wasn't looking at Lexa, at all).

That was, until they were back at Lexa’s apartment.

They walked in quietly, not sure if Lexa’s roommate, Anya, was sleeping. They spotted Raven on the couch, dressed in her work out gear, who turned to look at them as they stepped in.

“Oh look, it's the love birds!” She said too sweetly, laced with sarcasm. Ever since their little April Fools prank, she's been teasing them none stop, and they've gotten used to it by now.

“Hi to you too, Raven” Clarke said monotonously

Raven glanced at her Apple Watch and realized that it wasn't even 7am and Clarke was up, and judging by the state of her sweat drenched clothes, after a run with Lexa. “My oh my is the apocalypse upon us?” She said dramatically while fixing her knee brace. “Is Clarke Griffin up AND after a run before the sun is high up in the sky or is this an optical illusion?” She squinted her eyes at Clarke comically.

Clarke rolled her eyes while Lexa snorted out a laugh. She glared at both of them and shook her head while opening the bottle of water Lexa gave her, gulping down half of it in one shot.

“Couldn't sleep alright?” Clarke offered a short explanation, and hoped Raven would drop it.

Raven remembered she went on a date with Finn and then smirked. “Couldn't sleep or your date had gone extremely well and you didn't even go to bed?” she wiggled her eyebrows at her. Lexa and Clarke both tensed at the statement. Lexa was already in the kitchen, happy Clarke wasn't in her eye sight since she was sure it was very visible that she tensed. Clarke on the other hand, tensed subtly, and answered immediately, for some reason needing to make it clear to people in the room (Lexa) she wasn't interested in him.

“No! No- it was nice but that's it” she replied nervously. Lexa felt relief wash over her and she didn't know why, while Raven eyed Clarke, sensing her friend’s uneasiness about the subject. There's something going on with her and she's going to figure it out. “Nice? Finn, the guy you were gushing about for a whole day after you guys hooked up, was just nice?” She asked suspiciously.

“Yep” she said shortly

“Bad kisser?” Raven was trying to cover all the ground as to why Clarke wasn't excited about Finn anymore.

“We didn't kiss”

“So bad date? Douche?” she knew this probably wasn't the case, but just wanted to make sure.

"No he's actually a really good guy” she said genuinely, with a hint of a smile. Raven knew she was on to something. She pursed her lips together and kept pressing “so why the hell was it just _nice_?” She said, mimicking the way she said nice.

“Oh my god Raven, what's with the investigation? I'm just not into him like that that's it” She asked annoyed. Why did Raven care so much about her stupid date? She heard Raven mutter something like “you were sure into him two weeks ago” and made her way to the kitchen, where she found Lexa preparing everything for her epic smoothie.

She heard Raven banging on a bedroom door and yelling “Anya let's go I don't have the whole day woman!” And after a few seconds the door to said bedroom swung open, Anya finally emerging from her room with her gym bag slung over her shoulder and sneakers in hand.

“I thought I heard your voice, but I was sure my lack of sleep had me imagining things” Anya said directing to Clarke, as she walked over and hugged her, immediately pulling back when she made contact with the sweaty body. “Ew” she said as her brows shot up “Wow did Clarke Griffin wake up early to work out?”

Clarke rolled her eyes once again, “Would anyone else like to comment about me going for a run early?” Her friends made her seem like she's the laziest person alive sometimes, and she was the furthest thing from lazy. It's not her fault her friends felt the need to work out at the buttcrack of dawn.

“Who’s got your panties in a bunch, blondie?” Anya said as she passed by Lexa in the kitchen, who was cutting fruits up, stealing a grape and popping it in her mouth

“My awesome and loving friends” she said sarcastically. Lexa threw a grape at her “hey, what did I do to you?” The brunette said innocently, almost pouting. Which was a rare sight, because Lexa Woods was almost too badass to pout, and Clarke found it incredibly endearing when she did. It was the side of her she got to see that no one else did.

“You” she pointed her index finger at her “almost killed me this morning” she said playfully. “You survived just fine” Lexa said and wanted to roll her eyes, but instead, a sly smile came out. She was actually proud of Clarke for not giving up, but then again her best friend was a fighter, never one to back down. She thinks it's part of her extremely stubborn personality, but she adored it.

They caught each other’s gaze and stared into the other’s eyes, a shy smile forming on their face. That look was…new. One might say flirtatious, but they both thought nothing of it, unaware of the other’s hidden feelings and desires.

They broke from the gaze when Anya practically shouted to Raven to “get off your ass so I can go kick it at the gym”, which was very unnecessary since she wasn't sitting far from them. Both girls left, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone at the apartment. Clarke turned the TV on, as she usually does in the morning, catching up news and other events. Lexa was still in the kitchen cutting fruit up, organizing everything so neatly in front of her in perfect portions.

Clarke came over by her side after a few minutes wanting to offer help, only she got distracted watching Lexa in the process. Lexa was expertly cutting the fruit in perfect equal sizes, using the sharp long knife as if it were an extension of her hand. Clarke made the mistake of looking at her arm, and it all went downhill from there. She noticed the bulging tricep muscle popping out as she was cutting the fruit, the muscles on her shoulders clenching when she was putting more effort, her abs slightly contracting when she was pivoting or putting more pressure trying to cut the hard honeydew, and her slender and delicate fingers moving effortlessly across the garnet counter, putting everything back in place. She felt a heat wave taking over her body, and she quickly looked away, the fruit by her side suddenly looking very appealing. When did Lexa get so hot?

Lexa was too in her zone to even notice Clarke was there, wanting to finish making the smoothie as fast as possible since she was starving.

“So what are we having?” She heard Clarke say from next to her, noticing she's leaning on the counter. More like, noticing her breasts were now pressed up even more against the counter, and it took everything in her not to look. “Kale and Apple smoothie with a bunch of other fruits and grains” Lexa said and waited for her best friend to make a face, which she did. Clarke scrunched up her nose in disgust “Kale doesn't exactly sound too appealing in my smoothie but I trust you”. Lexa laughed because little does Clarke know she always puts Kale in their smoothies, she just never tells her. “Don't worry you won't be able to taste it” she said as she grabbed an apple, the last ingredient on the list.

She started cutting it swiftly, when her eyes made the horrible mistake of looking up for a second, and saw Clarke taking her shirt off, stomach and bright neon pink V cut sports bra that hugged her breasts tightly, on full display, and she almost groaned at the sight. Completely distracted by Clarke, she moved the knife a little too close to her finger and…

“Motherfucker!” She screamed out, causing Clarke to snap her head to her direction and rush to her side when she saw Lexa putting pressure on her thumb. She accidentally cut her finger and now she was furiously bleeding. Clarke was by her side in an instant, grabbing her hand and examining the cut. It wasn't a bad cut, but it was a cut, and Lexa doesn't get cuts. It is a known fact that Lexa and knives went hand in hand. The girl could control knives and swords (really, anything sharp) with her eyes closed, having been practicing Trikru from a very young age, she was quite the prodigy. So, Lexa Woods getting cut from a knife while slicing an apple, was in fact, a big deal. Turns out all it took to set Lexa off her game was Clarke Griffin. To be more precise, Clarke Griffin’s boobs.

"You okay?” Clarke asked grimacing. She knew these little cuts hurt like a bitch, having cut herself one too many times while cooking. Lexa released the pressure from her thumb and shook her hand. “Yeah I'm fine it's nothing” she said nonchalantly, as if the cut was gone and never happened. Clarke insisted to put a band aid on it, taking her hand gently in hers and placing the band aid on the cut. Ignoring the sensation of her tingling hands when she touched Lexa’s delicate one, she brought the bandaged thumb up to her mouth and placed a kiss on it saying “all better now”. She had no idea why she just kissed it, she didn't mean to, it just happened. She looked up and she could swear Lexa was now blushing, hoping she didn't make the brunette uncomfortable. Their eyes locked again and Lexa released a soft “thanks” accompanied by that sly smile of hers. And Clarke couldn't help but smile back, still not able to look away from her. She realized she was still holding her hand, and let it go, clearing her throat. “Do you want me to finish making the smoothie?” Lexa shrugged and moved toward the mixer saying, “Clarke it's just a little cut, I'm capable of functioning” and slightly rolled her eyes. She closed the lid of the mixer and turned it on, the loud sound taking over the kitchen. Clarke retrieved to Lexa’s bedroom, telling Lexa she's borrowing a shirt because hers was too sticky and gross, and Lexa was thankful she wasn't going to have to spend more time trying to look away from… _those_. By the time Clarke came back there was a smoothie waiting for her on the coffee table in the living room, Lexa sitting on the couch and watching the news. She slumped down next to Lexa and watched the news, finishing the smoothie in record time.

“This was hands down, the best smoothie you've ever made” Clarke said rubbing her stomach.

“Better be, I nearly sacrificed my thumb for it” she joked glancing at her cut, though she completely forgot about it. Clarke laughed and got up to dispense both glasses in the sink, quickly rinsing them off.

It was nearly 8am now and Clarke had to go to the library to study. If she wanted to make it to the mini party they were having for Anya’s return after being away for 2 weeks, she had to study, do MCAT prep, and probably take a nap seeing as she woke up at 5am. She said bye to Lexa and thanked her for the smoothie, informing her she'll do her best to make it later.

Lexa felt a tinge of disappointment, both at the blonde’s early departure from her apartment and the possibility of her not making it to Anya’s get together, but she knew school came first, and she loved how determined and motivated her best friend was about med school. Lexa didn't really have anything to do, not being in school anymore and having a real job did have its perks (most of the time). She decided to go to her Trikru gym, it's been a while since she had a full practice, and she could use both the release and distraction.

  
It was 10pm, the majority of the group was already in her apartment, but still no sign of Clarke. She texted her an hour ago asking if she's going to make it, but she didn't get a response. She brushed off the disappointment and decided to go have fun with everyone instead. Lexa and Lincoln were invested in a serious beer pong game when the girl that was occupying her mind came barging in through the door. She tried not to smile too brightly, but failed. She's only had 3 beers, but her light weight body feels the effects of them. Clarke greeted everyone quickly and already had 2 shots in her face since walking in, courtesy of Raven and Octavia of course, and took them like a champ. Lexa was still invested in the ping pong game, about to win the 3rd one in a row against a very frustrated Lincoln, when the blonde showed up next to her, smirking when she saw she had 4 cups left and Lincoln was down to a single one.

“Queen of beer pong!” Clarke exclaimed, just when Lincoln missed yet another shot. Lexa barely smiled as she took the ping pong ball and put it in front of Clarke’s mouth, saying “kiss it”. Clarke kissed it, and she watched as her red lipstick colored lips squished against the small ball, and couldn't help but wish it was her she was kissing instead. She pulled the ball away from Clarke’s mouth, and looked straight ahead at the single red solo cup standing at the other end of the table. She squinted her eyes, aiming carefully, and sent her arm flying forward. The ball landed right inside the cup, a cocky grin spreading on her face. “You must be my lucky charm” she said flirtatiously and winked at Clarke, and the blonde was swoon. Lately, she was swoon with anything Lexa did, and she really couldn't control it at this point. If she didn't know any better, she would think Lexa was flirting. Wishful thinking, she thought to herself.

They spent most of the time at the get together listening to Anya’s stories from Europe, and before they knew it was nearly 1am. Clarke excused herself from the conversation and went to use the restroom in Lexa’s bedroom, which was occupied. She waited outside the restroom leaning against the wall, the world around her slightly spinning from the alcohol buzz. She fell asleep earlier after studying for hours, forgetting to set an alarm around 9:30pm to make it on time. When she woke up a little after 10pm, she threw some clothes on and rushed upstairs to Lexa and Anya’s, forgetting to eat dinner, which is why the alcohol was hitting stronger than usual. The door to the restroom opened and she saw Lexa walking out in a rush, nearly crashing into her. “Woah!” Lexa said and steadied herself by grabbing Clarke’s biceps. “Careful” Clarke said as she put her hand on Lexa’s waist, helping her steady herself.

“Clarke” the brunette said, now realizing who it was she nearly collided with.

“Hi” Clarke said amused. Her best friend was definitely tipsy, if the way she's holding on to her biceps was any indication.

“Hi” Lexa said softly. Their eyes locked and they found themselves smiling at each other again, just like they had done in the morning. It was strange, they thought. This look, as if trying to read what was going through the other’s mind, looking for an answer for the question that is their feelings. “Are you drunk?” Clarke asked laughing

“I-no, no. I'm good” she dragged out the words a little too much, suggesting to Clarke she is in fact, tipsy. Not like she would ever admit it.

“Hmm right” the blonde eyed her with an amused look on her face. She realized her hand was still on Lexa’s waist and she pulled away, causing Lexa to release the grasp on her biceps.

Lexa’s eyes darted to Clarke’s lip for a split second, but Clarke caught her. She brought her not injured thumb up to Clarke’s lips, and Clarke’s heart started to pound. Except she never touched her lips, just above them.

“You have a little…lipstick there” Lexa nearly whispered as she swiped her thumb gently above Clarke’s lips. Clarke’s breath hitched and her eyes shut, reveling in the feeling of Lexa’s warm touch against her skin. Before she knew it, the touch was gone.

“Thanks” she said thickly. Her skin was on fire. Lexa nodded and and smiled, looking back at the restroom. “Did you need to…” She found it hard to form words right now with how Clarke was looking at her.

Clarke was snapped out of her thoughts “yes! Yeah” she said a little too excitingly. “I'm gonna…” She pointed at the door, finding it hard to think straight at the moment. To be honest, she didn't know how one could think straight at all with Lexa looking at them like _that_. Lexa stepped aside and allowed Clarke to go passed her and into the restroom. She shook her head and walked out of her room, trying to analyze in her slightly tipsy mind the interaction the two just had.

The gang kept chatting and catching up with each other, talking about their upcoming plans for the summer since most of them stayed in Polis College, either taking summer classes or working. Slowly they dispersed, Raven and Anya were dozing off on the couch, Monty and Jasper were smoking a blunt on the porch, Lexa, Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln in the living room still chatting. Lexa decided to clean up a bit, not wanting the apartment to smell like alcohol when she woke up. It really wasn't something she wanted to smell first thing in the morning. Clarke, as usual, got up to help her out, while Lincoln and Octavia went back home. They cleaned in silence, only the faint sound of the music and Jasper and Monty laughing in the background. Lexa looked around- there wasn't much left to clean up, it could wait for tomorrow.

“This is good enough for today” she said quietly, not wanting to wake up her two friends who passed out on the couch. Clarke looked around as well to asses, the apartment looked pretty clean for now. “I'll take out the garbage on my way down” she said as she grabbed the bag and and made sure she had her key.

“I'll walk you back home” Lexa said as she put her shoes on, and Clarke didn't even bother to argue. She knew her best friend felt safer when she physically walked her to her door to make sure she was safe, even though Clarke thought she was being ridiculous because it was literally one floor down. She threw the garbage in the trash chute and they made their way down the stairs. They avoided making eye contact with each other, it was that much obvious. They were both afraid of what will happen if they kept looking at each other like they did, so it was easier to avoid it.

Until it was time to say goodbye.

There was a shift in the atmosphere between them, and none of them could pin point the moment it happened.

Clarke turned her key in the lock and turned to face Lexa, their eyes locking together was nearly inevitable. Usually she would turn around and say goodnight, and Lexa would walk away, but they couldn't. They were stuck, fixated on each other’s faces, unable to make a move. Clarke was going to open her mouth to say goodnight, but the words died in her mouth when she caught Lexa’s eyes darting between her lips and eyes. It was subtle, but she saw it. Lexa had this gaze in her eyes, the same gaze she had after their fake kiss, as if her eyes were heavy and she was fighting to keep them from closing. Her heart was pumping wildly in her chest, her hands were sweating, and butterflies erupted in her stomach. Her eyes darted down to Lexa’s full lips, and she remembered how soft they felt against hers.

Lexa on the other hand, felt like she couldn't breathe. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the way Clarke was currently looking at her, but God, her whole skin felt like it was on fire. Her stomach was turning and twisting and for the life of her she can't ever remember feeling like this when looking at someone. And that someone was her best friend. She wanted to say good night and run upstairs, away from the gaze that confusing the shit out of her, but she couldn't move.

And then Clarke started leaning forward, and her heart completely stopped. Was this really about to happen? Clarke’s face was slowly inching close to hers, and the world around her disappeared. She closed her eyes and got ready for what was coming, the whirlwind in her stomach making her dizzy.

Suddenly, she felt lips on her, but not where she wanted them most. Clarke’s lips landed on her cheek, and even though it wasn't where she wanted them to land, the soft touch still sent shivers down her body.

As soon as Clarke’s lips made contact with her best friend’s cheek, Clarke had to fight every urge of her body telling her to move it to connect with Lexa’s lips instead. She pulled back slowly, feeling heat radiate from the girl in front of her. “Good night, Lexa” she said hoarsely.

Lexa was barely able to think, or even speak. “Good night, Clarke” she croaked out in a whisper, and watched Clarke open her door and disappear inside. She turned around and forced her wobbly feet to move, her heart has yet to calm down.

They both rushed to bed, not even having the energy to change, their thoughts going a thousand mile an hour. They were taken aback by tonight,, but most of all they were confused. Confused as to how did this happen? After nearly 4 years of amazing friendship, what in the world was happening to their feelings? It was unraveling, to say the least. They almost kissed, they both knew it. And they didn't want to admit to themselves about the possibility of the other one feeling the same, because that would…that would be dangerous.

They both lay in bed, eyes shut while images of each other flashing behind their eyes.

The butterflies, the fast heart rate, the heat waves taking over them, the nervousness…it wasn't just attraction anymore.

And they knew.

It was feelings. They had feelings for the other.

 

 

 

 

Sneak peak to next chapter: 

 

“Fine!” Clarke said loudly. “Wanna know why?!” She was beyond frustrated with Lexa to even care about spilling the truth to her.

“Yes!” Lexa said back just as loudly.

“Because-” Clarke started saying, then paused.

“Because what?!” Lexa pushed harshly. She knew Clarke was about to explode.

And she did.

“Because- because I can't look at you anymore and not want to kiss you! Because ever since we fake kissed I can't stop thinking about you!” She finally spat it out, and couldn't stop herself now. “Because you're my best friend Lexa, and I can't fucking stop thinking about kissing you! That's why!” She finished angrily, breathless. “There! Happy?!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak to next chapter: 
> 
>  
> 
> “Fine!” Clarke said loudly. “Wanna know why?!” She was beyond frustrated with Lexa to even care about spilling the truth to her.
> 
> “Yes!” Lexa said back just as loudly.
> 
> “Because-” Clarke started saying, then paused.
> 
> “Because what?!” Lexa pushed harshly. She knew Clarke was about to explode.
> 
> And she did.
> 
> “Because- because I can't look at you anymore and not want to kiss you! Because ever since we fake kissed I can't stop thinking about you!” She finally spat it out, and couldn't stop herself now. “Because you're my best friend Lexa, and I can't fucking stop thinking about kissing you! That's why!” She finished angrily, breathless. “There! Happy?!”
> 
> So the next chapter is ready...you guys want it now? ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think/comments/requsts whatever :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one you've all been waiting for!!

Lexa would be lying if she said this is the first time she felt attracted to Clarke. When they first met, she felt a strong attraction towards the girl, even though she managed to get under her skin. However, she was with Costia at the time, and eventually the attraction went away, instead forming a beautiful friendship. Had she not been with Costia at the time, would she have asked Clarke out? Maybe. But, this is how things turned out. 

 

Now that she sits in her apartment, looking at her phone every minute to see if Clarke texted her back, she’s not so sure the attraction actually disappeared. It felt as if the attraction was tucked somewhere within her brain, overshadowed by their friendship, lingering so far back in her mind it fooled her into thinking it was nonexistent. It was bomb ready to be set off and explode, and apparently the catalyst to set it off had been Clarke’s lips. A simple touch of her lips against the blonde’s was all it took to unleash the beast, and now said beast was awake and hungry, taking over every cell of her body. Usually one to be able to control her feelings and desires, she found it impossible to tame the beast within her, and it was infuriating. 

 

Yet, somehow she wasn’t surprised that Clarke had this power over her. Even in a non romantic way, she knew Clarke had power over her, right from the start. Her best friend broke down all the walls she slowly built as she got older, walking through them as if they were nothing but walls made of soft sponges and cotton balls. She challenged her, questioned her, argued with her, supported her, and gave her the kind of love she didn’t even know she needed. Other than Anya, whom she grew up with, there wasn’t anyone that she trusted and loved more than Clarke. Take that trust and love, and mix it with feelings- she knew it was a recipe for a disaster. Clarke has infiltrated her brain and body and refused to let go, but Lexa convinced herself that it was only a matter of time before she got over her, that the urge to take the blonde’s lips with her own will eventually fade away, and they could go back to being friends...if only Clarke would stop avoiding her. 

  
  


Lexa knows they both crossed a certain line that day 3 weeks ago, and she wishes she could take that night back. She wishes she’d fight her desires and not cave under her best friend’s gaze. She wishes she could pretend none of it never happened, and go back to how they were before April Fools. The scary thing was, that she knew Clarke felt something too. She didn’t know what it was, but she knew it wasn’t all her that triggered the situation. A part of her, a part she shuts down every time her mind wanders there, thinks that maybe Clarke has feelings for her too, though she knows it is not likely. She also knows for a fact, since Clarke voiced it quite often, that she didn’t want a relationship now. 

 

She thought it was ironic how the tables have turned- usually she was the one who was hiding behind feelings and had trouble dealing with emotions, but now it was Clarke who was running away from it. She figured in their years of friendship, Clarke rubbed off on her. That, or the thought of losing her best friend terrified her more than anything else in the world, and she would do whatever it takes to ensure their friendship will survive whatever the hell this was.

 

If  _ only _ she could get Clarke to talk to her. 

 

She was starting to lose her patience, it’s been three weeks since  _ that _ night and she was only to able to get her best friend alone once. It was a few days after that night and she asked Clarke to talk to her, but all she got was a lame excuse of “I just need some space” and being busy with school work and MCAT. After that, the only time they had any sort of interaction was when the whole group hung out, and even then Clarke was either awfully quiet, or left after a few minutes.

And now, it’s been three whole weeks and she just about had it. Clarke took her last final yesterday, and she has yet to hear from the girl. Had she not known she would see Clarke later today, she would be pounding on her bedroom door, demanding her best friend to finally face her. 

 

She felt annoyed with her best friend more than anything at the moment. She was being her stubborn self and and a bit immature, not willing to face what happened so they can talk it over and move passed it. Frankly, Lexa didn't know why Clarke had been avoiding her- it's not like anything happened. Yes, things were a bit more awkward you could say, but she really didn’t understand why it was necessary for her best friend to avoid her. 

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate on her lap, making her heart jump when she thought Clarke texted her back. She was disappointed to find it was only Octavia sending out a text to the group to be at the bar at 10:30pm. In celebration of finals weeks, also known as hell week, being over, they were all going to their usual bar to celebrate. 

 

It was just passed 8pm, she figured she could make something light for dinner and get ready. No matter what happened, tonight, she was going to get Clarke to talk to her. She was sure of that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

 

Clarke was standing in front of her closet with her hand rested under her chin, browsing over all the options for tonight. She’s been standing there for 15 minutes, just staring at her clothes and not making a move, stuck in the mess that was her own mind. To say that Clarke felt perplexed would be an understatement; and it wasn’t because she couldn’t figure out what to wear. Rather because of a certain green eyed brunette that seemed to have settled a camp in her mind and not leave. The same brunette who texted her this morning asking how her exams went, the same brunette who’s soft skin she can still feel against her lips, the same brunette who made her feel butterflies in her stomach whenever she looked at her, the same brunette who was her  _ best friend _ . 

 

If Clarke wasn’t actively trying to ignore Lexa 3 weeks ago, she sure was now. She figured if she just ignored her for a while and had minimal interaction with her, the feelings would subside. But boy, was she wrong. 

 

The girl was on her thoughts more than ever, and no matter how much she tried to resist it, she failed. For the past month, day in and day out, Lexa popped up in her mind uninvited, penetrating into every part of her brain. She knew she wasn’t being fair to Lexa, after all she was the person on the other end of things and knew Lexa was most likely as confused and unsettled as she was. Even so, Clarke was still unable to face the girl. Her feelings were so strong that she didn’t trust herself to not say or do, like she almost had  _ that _ night, something to make the situation worse. Every time saw Lexa, it were as if her desires and feelings took over her entire being, causing her to completely lose control. Always one to choose logic over feelings, her powerful feelings knocked logic to the curb whenever she saw Lexa, and it terrified her. She wanted to badly to cave in to her body’s desires, to grab Lexa and kiss her senseless, but she knew she couldn’t do that. She knew she would be risking their friendship, and losing Lexa is not something she could afford. 

 

Her phone going off pulled her out of her thoughts, another text message from Octavia asking around what time she’ll make it there. For a second, she thought about not going. The thought of seeing Lexa while there’s alcohol involved was risky. However, she knew she’d eventually have to face her best friend again, and maybe the courage liquid will push her to talk to her and smooth things over, if Lexa even wanted to talk to her seeing as she’s been a shitty friend lately. 

 

Either that, or she was going to attack her mouth. She really hoped it wouldn't be the latter. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------

 

The bar was roaring with students who were out to celebrate the end of hell week. It smelled of strong liquor and beer, floor already sticky from spilt drinks, and the bass from the club next door was vibrating through their bodies. They were lucky Octavia and Lincoln got there early and saved a table for them, grateful for Lincoln’s intimidating look scaring off anyone who tried to take over it before the gang got there. 

 

Clarke was already two shots in and nursing a beer, slowly feeling the alcohol catching up to her. It wasn’t enough to get her drunk, but it was a good start. The group was chatting about their finals, Raven bragging about how “she could have aced this test when she was 12 years old”, while others, the less blessed with a genius trait ones, were grumbling about how difficult and exhausting their exams had been. Clarke however, barely contributed to the conversation.  Everyone simply assumed it was her intense MCAT course and pre med exams that were taking a toll on her, but Lexa knew it wasn’t. She kept sneaking looks at Lexa the whole night, not exchanging a single word but a “hi” with a forced smile. She tried not to stare too much, because Lexa had her hair down today and she looks so god damn beautiful, Clarke wasn’t sure she’d be able to contain herself once alcohol took command over her senses. She’s never felt such a strong pull toward anyone.

 

Lexa knew Clarke wasn’t paying attention to the conversation. Every time she glanced over to her, she either caught her best friend’s eyes, causing the blonde to avert her eyes in an instant, or Clarke was tracing the drops of water sliding down her cold beer glass. 

 

“Clarke, isn’t this Finn?” Raven asked as she was rising from her chair to get a better look. Clarke turned her head back to the direction Raven was looking at, and spotted him. “Oh yeah it is” she said emotionless and turned her head back to the table. She really couldn’t be bothered by it, especially when Lexa was in her line of sight. Octavia then turned her head as well to scope him out. 

 

“Damn, he’s better looking than what I remembered” she said impressed, which earned her a questioning glare from Lincoln. “But I have eyes for no one but you, babe” she said sweetly and leaned over to kiss her boyfriend, who had a satisfied smirk on his face. Raven and Anya were making gagging noises, it was really too disgustingly sweet for the two to handle. Octavia flipped them off and turned her attention back to Clarke. “Clarkey go talk to him!” she encouraged, but Clarke didn’t budge. “Eh, not interested” she shrugged and took a sip from her beer. 

 

“She thinks he’s just “ _ nice _ ” “ Raven said mimicking the way Clarke had said it all these day ago. 

 

Octavia frowned, now remembering her roommate never told her about that date. 

 

“You never told me what happened on the date” 

 

Clarke was getting agitated with her friends. She couldn't understand why they can’t accept that she wasn’t interested and move on from it. Why was her love life anyone’s business? 

 

“Nothing happened and you guys need to let it go alright!? She did her best to sound calm and and not snap, but she was already on edge. 

 

Raven, never one to know when to shut up and stop pressing, had to make another comment. “Princess, you seem a little….stressed” she said suggestively “maybe a little one on one Finn time will do you good” she finished with a wink. 

 

Clarke puffed out a breath and shook her head “Jesus will you just drop it?!” she said a little loud, clearly annoyed.

 

“Relax Blondie, we’re just talking! Damn you really do need to get laid” Anya said roughly. 

 

Before Clarke had a chance to snap at her friends again, Lexa’s voice sounded from across the table. 

 

“Talking isn’t something she knows how to do these days” she said with anger, yet managed to sound calm. Clarke shot Lexa a glare before standing up with force, aggressively pushing the chair back and leaving the table. 

  
  


When Lexa saw Clarke get up abruptly from the table, striding toward the exit, she decided enough is enough. She gave her her space, and now Clarke needs to quit being a baby. She got up from her chair in a hurry, spotting blonde hair moving and pushing through the crowd making her way to the door, never leaving her line of sight.   
  
Clarke knew she was being dramatic and irrational. She knew she had no right to be upset, no right to lash at her friends, and mostly, no right to be annoyed with Lexa. But she had to get away before she does some more irrational than get upset. So she left, and hoped her best friend wouldn't follow her.    
  


Or, did she actually hope she would follow?   
  
She didn't have much time to ponder it, feeling a hand grab her wrist the second she was out the door, immediately knowing who it is. She felt said hand dragging her to the dimly lit alley and she didn't even fight it. When she felt the other girl let go of her hand, she instantly turned her face to the brick wall, not being able to look her in the eyes.   
  
“Clarke” she heard her say softly. “Please talk to me” she added, pleading. Lexa really needed to know why Clarke was avoiding her and what was going on with her. She wasn't willing to let it go.   
  
“I- it's nothing. I’ll be fine, Lexa” she said hoarsely.   
  
“Clarke” the brunette said again, this time more firmly. Clarke then turned on her heel to face Lexa, but still avoided her gaze.   
  
“You've been avoiding me” it wasn't a question.   
  
“Yes” she admitted, feeling guilty. Lexa read her like a book, there was no point in lying to her face. She at least owed her that much.   
  
“Why?” Lexa asked, but her tone was calm. Clarke released a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, her body leaning back against the cool brick wall. “Did I say something, or do something to upset you? Is it about...that night?” Lexa said with concern laced in her voice.  
  
Clarke finally looked at the brunette, hating herself for making her feel as if she was at fault for her own stupid behavior “you didn't do anything wrong, Lex. it's me I'm just…” She took in a deep breath and exhaled “you didn't do anything wrong” she added quietly, not being able to admit the truth.   
  
“Then why are you avoiding me, Clarke? I thought I was your best friend. You can tell me anything” she said slightly hurt, trying read Clarke’s face, attempting to understand what was troubling her.  
  
Clarke looked into Lexa’s hurt and searching eyes, eyes full of compassion and understanding, and it made her want to kiss her even more.   
  
“You _are_ my best friend” _which is why I can't tell you, she thought._   
  
“So tell me”   
  
“I can't...I can't tell you, Lex” she said apologetically.   
  
“Why?” Lexa stepped closer to her. “Why can't you tell me?” She knew she was now invading her personal space, but she didn't care.   
  
Clarke felt her heart beating faster at the close proximity to the girl, now feeling the alcohol’s effect becoming stronger. Lexa was too close to her and she desperately needed her to back off before she did something she’ll regret.   
  
“I can't” she said flatly, trying to get her emotions under control.   
  
“Jesus Clarke, just tell me what's going on!” Lexa was getting annoyed.   
  
She didn't understand why Clarke was being so stubborn. She didn't know what to think anymore. Either her best friend was lying to her or hiding something from her, and she was irritated. There's nothing she hated more than being lied to. She would rather have the truth, however harsh it may be, thrown in her face, than being lied to. And she couldn't stand the thought of Clarke, her best friend, lying to her. 

 

But Lexa was smart, and she knew her best friend too well. She knew she needed to get Clarke angry, and the blonde will eventually explode. So she would keep pushing until the blonde was mad enough.    
  
“Clarke, I'm not leaving until you talk to me, because it obviously has something to do with me” she said sternly. Clarke averted her gaze from her best friend and didn't say a word. She was getting annoyed with Lexa pushing her about it.    
  
“Fine!” she said frowning. She would just keep silent until Lexa caved and left her alone.    
  
But Lexa didn't budge. She didn't move, she didn't blink. Her gaze was fixated on the her best friend, and Clarke could feel her eyes burning through her. The blonde was finally getting angry, so it was a good sign.    
  
“Will you stop being so damn stubborn and tell me?!” Lexa broke the silence.    
  
“Will you stop being so damn stubborn and leave me alone?!” Clarke shot back, looking at Lexa now. She was finally snapping at her, and Lexa knew it was only a matter of time before she would explode with the truth.     
  
“No” she said assertively.    
  
Clarke felt her blood starting to boil and her chest started heaving. Her best friend could be relentless sometimes.    
  
“Just spit it out, Clarke” Lexa pushed again, reading Clarke’s body language and her raging gaze. She just had to push a little more.    
  
Clarke groaned and brought both her hands up to her head, clutching it's sides. “Lexa. I said, let it fucking  _ go _ ” she tried sounding calm, but her angered tone betrayed her.. Lexa knew that tone. Almost there, she thought.   
  
“And I said,  _ no _ ”    
  
“Why?!”    
  
“Because you're avoiding me and I don't know  _ why _ !” Lexa now almost yelled, mimicking the way she said “why”.    
  
“Fine!” Clarke said loudly. “Wanna know why?!” She was beyond frustrated with Lexa to even care about spilling the truth to her.    
  
“Yes!” Lexa said back just as loudly.    
  
“Because-” Clarke started saying, then paused.   
  
“Because what?!” Lexa pushed harshly. She knew Clarke was about to explode.    
  
And she did. 

  
  
“Because- because I can't look at you anymore and not want to kiss you! Because ever since we fake kissed I can't stop thinking about you!” She finally spat it out, and couldn't stop herself now. “Because you're my best friend Lexa, and I can't fucking stop thinking about kissing you! That's why!” She finished angrily, breathless. “There! Happy?!”    
  
Her chest was full on heaving now, and she looked at Lexa - who looked like she got the wind knocked out of her. Which she did. Lexa was prepared to hear a lot of things, but none of them were that. None of them were Clarke voicing what she's been feeling for the past month, since their lips touched.    
  
She froze. She didn't know how to react, her mind went blank. Clarke was starting to panic, the realization of what she had just revealed in her angered state hit her. She needed Lexa to say something, anything, but Lexa just stared at her. She was about to apologize, she felt so stupid and embarrassed.    
  
“Lex-” 

 

But her apology was cut off by lips crashing into hers, the force knocking her off her feet, causing her back to collide with the brick wall behind her. The kiss was strong and powerful, taking Clarke by surprise. It took her a few seconds to register what was happening, but when she did, she brought both her hands up to cup Lexa’s cheeks and pulled her closer to her, kissing her back with just as much force. This kiss was the complete opposite of their first kiss.    
  
While their first kiss was the most gentle and soft of kisses, this one was needy and heated. Lexa stepped forward, blindly placing her hands on the wall on either side of Clarke’s head, trapping her in between. She pushed her body flush against Clarke’s, pulling back from the kiss for a split second, just to change her angle. She crashed back into the blonde’s lips forcefully, whose hands were slowly gliding down from her cheeks to her neck, pulling her impossibly closer to her, as if trying to mold their lips together. The blonde felt every single fiber in her body vibrate, every muscle tense and tingle, and her lips felt as if they were on fire. She needed more, needed to feel more of those lips she had spent the past month craving so much, so she poked her tongue out in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Lexa granted her access immediately, thrusting her tongue against Clarke’s in fervor, battling for dominance. Their tongues eagerly explored each other mouths, and after a few seconds it was almost too much for both girls to handle. Lexa then took the blonde’s bottom lip between her teeth, biting on it gently, and Clarke couldn't help the soft moan she released. The moan seemed to break Lexa out of her haze when the realization of what she did struck her.   
  
She kissed Clarke. She didn't mean to lunge at the girl in front of her and devour her mouth. She was sure she had much more self control than that, but apparently she was wrong. Her self control went out the window the second Clarke said she wanted to kiss her, lust and need taking over her senses instead. So she caved to her lust, and now she was internally freaking out, needing to back off and apologize. She kissed her best friend.    
  
She pulled back unexpectedly, both girls panting against each other's lips, feeling each other's breaths.    
  
“Shit, Clarke I'm sor-”    
  
“Lexa, shut up and kiss me” Clarke commanded breathlessly, bringing her hands up to the brunette’s cheeks, pulling her back into her.    
  
And Lexa didn't have to be told twice. She lunged forward again, deepening the kiss right away, and pinned Clarke against the wall. The kiss was just as heated as it was seconds ago, both of them fighting for dominance, devouring each other’s mouths as if it were the last thing they ever did. Both girls tried to release all the pent up sexual frustration from the last month, needing to feel each other as much as possible. When air became a necessity, they pulled away, eyes still closed and lips less than an inch apart. Their body was burning with desire. Clarke leaned forward to capture Lexa’s lips again after catching her breathe a bit, but this time more gently. Their lips caressed each other with passion, but not force. 

 

Clarke has been dreaming about this for so long and now she wanted to feel the kiss and savor it. Their tongues massaged each other rather than fight for dominance, their mouths moving in sync as if they've been doing this forever. If they thought their very first kiss was special, it was nothing compared to this one. This kiss was mesmerizing. They were able to feel each other, really feel each other now. It was slow and passionate, powerful yet not rough. They felt every stroke of each other’s lip through their entire body, humming with pleasure and warmth. Lexa brought her hands to Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer to her, squeezing her. Clarke nipped at Lexa’s bottom lip and kissed her again deeply one more time, before they slowly peeled themselves off each other’s lips. They rested their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily, dizzy and hazed. They felt as if they were floating in air and now they descended back to the ground, the high from the kiss taking over their ability to function. They stayed wrapped up in one another in silence, their brain still isn't able to think coherently. Clarke was the first to break the silence   
  
“I- wow” is the only thing she managed to croak out.    
  
Lexa smiled and released a contended “hmm”, nuzzling her nose against Clarke’s.    
  
“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this for” Lexa admitted.    
  
“Really?” Clarke asked shyly with a smile. She felt Lexa nod her head against hers and whisper “really”.   
  
They opened their eyes lazily at the same time, heavy lidded and full of desire. The ocean blue eyes and forest green finally made contact for the first time since their lips touched, looking at each other in search for assurance. Clarke saw that look in her best friend’s eyes again, the same one she saw after their very first kiss and all those night ago, and she finally figured out what that look was. It was lust.    
  
The way Lexa looked at her right now made her shiver. She leaned forward to peck Lexa, but ended up latching on to her lips longer than intended. She really couldn't help it, she was sure  Lexa had a magnet on her lips that constantly tried to pull her in.    
  
“You're an idiot” Lexa muttered against Clarke’s lips. 

Clarke detached their lips at the statement “excuse me?” her brows knitted as she slightly pushed back to look at Lexa. 

Lexa snickered at her best friend’s change of demeanor, but she knew the blonde didn't think she meant to insult her. “You've been avoiding me for a month because of...  _ this _ “, she gestured with her hand between them, “instead of talking to me about it” she said matter of factly. 

Clarke felt herself blush and looked down from Lexa, playing with the invisible lint on the brunette’s top. “I just…didn't know how to tell you that I…you know” she stammered quietly, feeling embarrassed. “And I didn't think that you also felt…that” she kept explaining, her lips curving up at the end of sentence, remembering that Lexa just kissed her. She tilted her head back to look at Lexa, who looked at her with nothing but compassion and understanding, and Clarke almost melted. How was it that Lexa never seemed to judge her, no matter what she did? How was it that she only now realized that she wanted so much more than just a friendship with her best friend? 

“I'm sorry” she finally added, guilt taking over her features. She needed to apologize for her stupidity, even if she knew Lexa already forgave her. Lexa shot her a sly smile, the smile that was only reserved for Clarke. “it's okay” she said softly and understandably, because she really did understand. After all, she wasn't honest with Clarke about her feelings herself, sharing the same exact fears as her best friend. They suddenly felt so relieved, so alive, so giddy, because whatever the hell it was that they were feeling, it was mutual, and they could tackle it together.   
  
Lexa smiled and looked at Clarke longly, tucking a stray of blonde hair that escaped behind her ear. She let her hand linger on clarke’s cheek and closed the distance between them with a short peck, feeling Clarke smile against her lips again. Knowing she was the cause of the smile spread warmth through her whole body, a weird and sensational feeling she's never felt before, not even with Costia. 

Her phone started vibrating in her pocket, interrupting their moment. Clarke leaned against her front and Lexa brought an arm to wrap around her waist, while reaching to dig the phone out of the back pocket with her free hand. 

  
“It's Raven” she said looking at the bright screen, debating if she should take the call or not. She didn’t want to answer. If she did, Raven would start investigating her about Clarke since they've been outside for a while, but she also didn't want to ignore her friend. Clarke detected her debate, coming up with a simple solution. “Text her and say we’re okay and going home” she voiced from underneath Lexa’s chin. “Yeah I'll do that” Lexa agreed quickly, and started typing as soon as the call went to voicemail. They stood in comfortable silence against each other as Lexa texted Raven, and Clarke let out a small yawn that didn't go ignored by Lexa.    
  
“Tired?” she looked down at what turned to be a sleepy blonde, who looked so damn adorable. Clarke nodded slowly, not able to stifle another yawn. “Let's head back” the brunette said and Clarke leaned back to stand up straight, Lexa immediately missing the closeness.    
  
“Can you walk or do you want to Uber?” Lexa would usually walk back since they lived less than a mile away from the bar, but wasn't sure if Clarke was too tired to walk.    
  
"Let's walk” Clarke decided. She was tired but the adrenaline rush from the kiss was still in her system, giving her more energy than usual at this late hour. Plus, the walk home would give them some time to talk.    
  
“Sure?” Lexa had to ask again, just because she was Lexa and she always made sure her best friend was comfortable.    
  
“Positive” she added a firm nod for good measure.    
  
Lexa started raking Clarke’s body, wanting to make sure the blonde wasn't wearing heels so she could walk home comfortably. On her venture down, her eyes caught the tight purple top Clarke was wearing, clinging oh so sweetly around her chest, then her black high waisted shorts that revealed smooth creamy legs, and Lexa had to wet her suddenly dry mouth. She realized she was gawking at her best friend now and quickly snapped her head up to look at Clarke, who was looking at her with a quirked brow.   
  
“What?” The blonde asked quizzically   
  
Lexa blushed, definitely getting caught gawking “what?” She said back quickly, trying to recover. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Clarke said amused. She had a feeling she caught Lexa checking her out, she just wanted to the confirmation. 

  
“You uh..” Her voice came out husky, and she had to clear her throat “you look really good” she admitted.  _ Get yourself together, Lexa _ she said to herself. Lexa couldn't tell but it made Clarke blush, “thanks” she said shyly. “You too” she suddenly felt embarrassed at the compliment and saw Lexa smile at her. They both felt like giddy teenagers with a crush, reminding themselves they are in their twenties. It didn't help. Lexa cleared her throat again and gestured with her head to the direction of their apartment complex “shall we?”    
  
Clarke started walking, Lexa right next to her. They took a few steps before they heard someone yell at them from afar

 

“Claaaaarke! Leeeex! Wait up!” They turned around to see Octavia running in their direction, Lincoln right behind her. They shared a look of disappointment for the unwanted company, they really wanted to be alone right now. They waited for the couple to catch up to them, hoping Octavia will leave with Lincoln.

 

“We got an Uber to our place, just come with us” Octavia said as soon as she caught up.

 

“We were actually just going to walk home so…” Clarke tried to get away from it. 

 

“Yeah, but I got an uber so why would you walk home?” Octavia said confused 

 

Clarke looked at Lexa for an answer, but when she saw the look of defeat on her face she gave up. “Yeah alright” she said, just as she spotted the uber pull up next to them.

 

They got in the car, Lincoln sitting in the front, Clarke in the middle with Octavia to her left and Lexa to her right. 

  
  


Clarke wanted to reach out to hold Lexa’s hand, but hesitated. Even though they sucked each other’s faces off moments ago, she wasn't sure where they stood. She didn't know what the kiss meant, what was happening between them, where do they go from here.

Her hesitation was cut short when Lexa reached for her hand and laced their fingers together, out of the other couple’s sight. Clarke blushed once again, the corners of her mouth curving up as butterflies erupted in her stomach from the simple gesture. She glanced at Lexa, who was giving her a loop sided smile, and Clarke was in a constant state of blushing by now. The brunette radiated confidence, and it made Clarke want her even more. Little did she know, Lexa’s stomach was flipping with nerves, twisting in the best possible way from the simple touch with the blonde, her hand tingling and her heart skipping a beat.

The ride home was short and filled with small talk, Octavia apologized to Clarke for being nosey and Clarke apologized for snapping at them, explaining she’s had a rough few weeks. The admission made Lexa’s heart sting, because she knows part of the reason Clarke felt the way she did the past few weeks. If only she wasn’t being an idiot and talked to her earlier…

They got to Clarke and Lexa’s apartment, Lincoln and Octavia retreating to Octavia’s room right away, leaving the two girls alone.

The air around them suddenly grew thick. It was slightly awkward, but not alarmingly awkward. When you make out with your best friend of nearly 4 years, things ought to be slightly awkward.    
  
Neither girl wanted to spark the conversation, mainly because they didn't know what to say. What are these feelings? Is it just lust? Is it going to hurt their friendship? Many questions were swirling in their head, yet neither girl wanted to make the first move. Truth be told, they were both scared. They were scared the other wouldn't feel as strongly as the other felt, but they weren't ready to admit it, even to themselves. 

 

“I should...go” Lexa said quietly. She didn’t want to go, but she knew Clarke was tired. 

Clarke nodded her head, disappointed “alright” she said.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other without moving, getting lost in each other’s eyes. Clarke walked over to Lexa, never breaking eye contact. She took Lexa’s hand in hers and laced them, pulling the other girl with her as she walked to the door. Lexa stepped outside while Clarke stayed inside the apartment, leaning against the door frame, her body preventing the door from shutting completely.

“Are you free tomorrow?” Clarke asked timidly, her nerves getting the best of her.

Lexa nodded her head in response. “Can we uh…” she paused to clear her throat “talk?”

Lexa looked at the nervous mess in front of her (not that she was any better, she just didn’t show it), and smiled widely. “Of course” she said.

Clarke played with the fingers of the hand she was holding, not wanting to Lexa go. Not wanting this moment to be over.

"I’ll text you tomorrow then?”

“Ok” Lexa said and felt the urge to kiss Clarke again, but wasn’t sure. Though it seemed that both girl shared the same thought, leaning forward simultaneously to meet each other for a chaste kiss.

 

“Good night, Clarke” she whispered against her lips. 

 

“Good night, Lexa” Clarke whispered back 

 

Lexa leaned forward for another quick peck before leaving, but then Clarke cupped her cheeks and pulled her in closer, holding her in place, and she was done for. Lexa circled her arms around Clarke’s waist, pulling her away from the door and causing it to shut. As soon as she felt Clarke’s tongue touching her lips she deepened the kiss, pushing Clarke against the door as the pace of the kiss intensified. The warm feeling of Clarke’s tongue against hers felt electrifying, and if air wasn’t a necessity she would never break contact with the blonde’s lips until the sun was up. She pulled away when she felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore, leaning her forehead against clarke’s as both girls were panting against each other’s lips, breaths mingling.   

“You turned my brain into a big pile of mush” Clarke said quietly, eliciting a laugh from Lexa. She knew exactly what Clarke meant, because she felt the same. She wouldn’t even be able to answer one plus one right now is if you asked her.

“You’re cute” lexa said sweetly, kissing the tip of her nose. She opened her eyes and could tell Clarke was fighting off sleep at this point. She didn’t want to leave but also didn’t want to keep Clarke up. “We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?” Lexa added.

“Okay” Clarke nodded, sharing one last peck and pulling away.

“Good night” she said walking away and heading toward the stairs, a wide smile sporting her face.

“Night, Lex” Clarke responded with a bright smile, and opened her door. Lexa missed seeing that smile.

 

That night they both got into bed, their minds replaying the events from the night that passed. A lot of questions and doubts were running through their minds, which were all quickly overshadowed by memories of the other’s lips. They fell asleep with a smile of their face and warmth in their chest.

  
Tomorrow, they’ll talk.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope I was able to deliver and you liked it!! I'm such Clexa trash tbh.
> 
> Sneak peak to next chapter?
> 
> Lexa caressed her cheeks, their foreheads resting together
> 
> "What are we doing, Clarke?"
> 
> Clarke huffed out and whispered "I don't know" 
> 
> "What do you want?" she asked, her heart stopping as the world around her came to a halt, waiting for the answer....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorryyyy! I know, I know, I'm the worst. Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation and just got back. I'll be back on track now and post as soon as I can!

Clarke woke up earlier than usual. Given it was Sunday, her only day off from responsibilities, she usually slept in for as long as possible, leisuring around and doing a whole lot of nothing, until it was time for her “dates” with Lexa. Every single Sunday, without a hitch, the two girls found something fun to do, and it became their favorite part of the week.    
  
Today, however, everything was different. Clarke woke up at 8 with a burst of energy, feeling happier and more relaxed than usual. She wanted to say it was thanks to her finals being over, but she knew that  wasn't the reason she was giddy all morning. Rather, a certain gorgeous brunette whom she shared multiple kisses with the night prior, was the reason for her current mood. When Clarke woke up this morning she felt lighter, as if the feelings that have been eating her insides for the last month have vanished, replaced by little cells of energy and butterflies. Every time she thought about how Lexa’s lips felt against hers, her heart jumped. Wanting to distract herself from the brunette living just a flight of stairs away from her, she decided to busy herself for the time being- cleaning, doing laundry, doing the dishes. It was a weirdly productive Sunday morning.    
  
It was nearly 10am now and she has yet to hear from the brunette. She debated if she should text her or not, and after an internal dialogue she decided she should text her. After all, Lexa was still her best friend, and she didn’t want whatever it was that’s happening between them to taint their friendship. She texted a simple “good morning :)”, and went to the kitchen to get started on breakfast, having the energy to make an actual meal rather than eat a bowl of cereal. 

She made coffee and put the ingredients for french toast on the counter, reading the instructions from a recipe she pulled up on her phone. The door to Octavia’s bedroom cracked open, and Clarke looked up to see a disheveled Octavia with messy hair making her way to their dining table, which was right across from the kitchen, plopping herself down on the chair with eyes barely open.

 

“Good morning” Clarke said in a sing along voice.

“Morning” Octavia mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open to look at Clarke. “What are you doing?” her roommate asked skeptically after watching Clarke organizing ingredients neatly on the counter.  

“I’m making us breakfast!” Clarke said enthusiastically. A little too enthusiastically to Octavia’s liking, still not being fully awake and functioning.

Octavia rubbed her eyes and furrowed her brows “as in like...breakfast, breakfast? Not cereal?”

Clarke looked up from her recipe for a moment to smile at her roommate with a quick “yep!”

“What are you making?” Octavia’s interest suddenly peaked, feeling slightly more excited about her breakfast plans.

“Making french toast”

“Really?!” Octavia’s eyes shot up at the mention of her favorite breakfast food.

“Really” Clarke said as she raised the challah bread up so her roommate can see it.

Octavia got up from the chair and walked to the coffee pot, desperately needing the caffeine in her body. She noticed how oddly energetic and happy her roommate is for it only being 10am, and even more so, how her mood has drastically changed from past few weeks. Odd, she thought, but didn’t question it. Maybe a good night’s sleep and no school really did work magic on a person. She poured herself and Clarke a cup of coffee and went to stand next to Clarke, watching her as she sliced the bread carefully.

“Feeling better?” Octavia asked after she felt the hot liquid go down her throat. The question confused clarke for a moment, before she remembered the foul mood she’s been sporting for the past month, knowing Octavia noticed it. “Much better” she smiled sincerely at her roommate,  “I guess I’ve just been stressed with finals and MCAT and all that..” she turned to take the offered cup of coffee from her roommate. “Sorry I’ve been in a shitty mode lately” she added sheepishly.

“It’s alright, we all have them” Octavia said understandably. She was lucky to have such an amazing roommate and friend who was always loving and caring. Clarke heard her phone vibrate and tried not to sprint to it, knowing who it was. She opened the text from Lexa and couldn’t help but smile.

 

**Lexa: Morning :)**

**Lexa: Isn’t it a little too early for you?**

 

Clarke slightly rolled her eyes and typed a response back

 

**Clarke: Woke up early and felt energized!**

**Clarke: What are you up to? I’m making French Toast, come down if you didn’t eat yet :)**

 

She was eager to see her best friend and she knew Lexa would never say no to french toast. No one in their right mind would ever say no to french toast. 

 

She put her phone down and went back to her previous activity, noticing Octavia was now splayed across the sofa, watching TV.

 

Just as she started slicing the bread again, her phone went off. Her heart raced a bit as she grabbed her phone and unlocked it, hoping her best friend would be able to come over. 

 

**Lexa: Wow. Up early and making actual food? Who are you and what have you done with Clarke?**

 

Clarke chuckled audibly and felt relieved that nothing seemed to have changed between them. She couldn’t say she wasn’t worried about the dynamic changing after they kissed, but so far everything seemed to be the same. 

 

**Clarke: Someone once told me, “mockery is not the product of a strong mind”**

 

She sent the text with a smirk, knowing Lexa was rolling her eyes at her now. She saw the three dots indicating Lexa was typing and waited for a response before continuing to make said breakfast. Breakfast could wait. 

 

**Lexa: They must be wise.**

 

Before Clarke could send a witty response, another text came in. 

 

**Lexa: I’ll be down in a bit. Someone has to make sure you don’t burn the place down.**

 

The blonde released a breath at the reassurance that she would see Lexa soon, making her stomach flutter.

 

**Clarke: Yeah you should definitely hurry down to watch over me, just to make sure I don’t burn down the apartment :p**

 

The message sounded a little flirty, and Clarke wasn’t sure if they were at that point yet. Hell, she didn’t even what point they were at. Was it okay to flirt? Would it freak Lexa out? She realized she’s been thinking about it too much, so instead she just pressed send would wait to see what happens. She needed to stop overthinking everything and being scared of her own feelings, not wanting a repeat of the feelings from the past few weeks to emerge and ruin everything. 

 

What she didn’t expect though, was the response she got. 

 

**Lexa: or maybe I’ll just come to watch you.**

 

Lexa replied within seconds, obviously not giving it much thought, as if it were natural. She gulped as she read the message, feeling a tinge of arousal shoot down her body at the thought of Lexa wanting to come over to watch  _ her _ . She decided she liked the flirty vibe that was going on between them, and wanted to keep it going. 

 

**Clarke: I’ll be waiting ;)**

 

Not wanting to be even more distracted by the nerves slowly taking over her body, she put her phone down and went back to making breakfast, hoping Lexa would show up sooner than later and make the jitters in her body to relax. 

 

After glancing over the recipe, Clarke decided she understood enough to make it by herself and not follow every step. How hard can making french toast be? 

She made the first slice of bread and called Octavia for an opinion. Octavia bit into the hot piece of bread, assessing its taste.

 

“I think it's too dry” she said through a mouthful. Clarke took a bite of the piece as well now, and made a face. “Damn it, yeah it's too dry. More butter it is!” she said as she cut a big chunk of butter and put it on the pan. 

 

She added the butter, and put the bread on the it, hearing the loud sizzling sound coming from the contact of the bread with the large amount of butter. Just as she flipped the slice to the other side, they heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was Lexa, her heart started to race, and her palms began to sweat. “I’ll get it” Octavia said, already moving to open the door.

Lexa came in, fresh out of the shower, hair up in a french braid, wearing a tight tank top and pajama boxers.

“Good morning” she greeted the roommates formally.

“Morning” Octavia said tiredly, “good, now that you’re here you can help her” she nodded her head in Clarke’s direction, then shuffled back to the couch.

Lexa walked over to Clarke in the kitchen, coming to stand by her side, examining what the blonde was doing. Clarke looked up at her best friend and butterflies hit her full force.

 

“Hey” she said almost shyly with a small smile, slightly nudging the girl next to her with her hip. 

“Hey yourself” she said softly and nudged the blonde back with her hip, suddenly feeling nervous.

Lexa looked at the counter, then at the pan, brows frowning. “uhhh Clarke, what are you doing?”

Clarke looked back at the girl in confusion, not understanding why her best friend was asking what she was doing “making french toast?” she said drawing her brows together in question.

Lexa looked the amount of butter and eggs the blonde put on the pan and her frown grew, holding herself from stepping in and taking over the situation. 

“By the looks of it, you’re making a butter fried bread” she said in disgust as she inched forward to get a closer look at the bread. Clarke pouted and looked at the pan again, not understanding what she did wrong. “Well it was dry! I had to make it...undry” she explained, to which Lexa shook her head and took a deep breath, deciding to take control over the situation. It was very much necessary.

“Alright, move” she gently pushed Clarke out of the way and disposed the bread. Clarke stood next to her with a pout on her face and her arms crossed over her chest, looking too adorable for her own good. Lexa really wished they were alone so she could kiss her.

 

The brunette did her best not to show how nervous she actually was. The few passionate kisses they shared the night before, plus Clarke’s admission, told her the feelings between them were mutual, but she didn’t know where they stood. She decided to do her best to act as if nothing changed, and so far the task was proving to be rather easy. Act normal, and everything will be normal, she thought to herself. 

Lexa skillfully cracked a few eggs to the bowl and mixed, walked over to the fridge and took out milk, pouring a bit of it over the eggs. She then took the pieces of bread and one by one dipped them in the mix, making sure they were soaked before she placed them in the pan.

Clarke looked at her best friend as she took command of the situation, full on “Lexa mode”. She moved closer to her to get a better look at what she was doing, of course, for the sole purpose of taking notes, not because she felt the need to feel her next to her again.

“So...what did I do wrong?” Clarke asked quietly, not wanting to startle Lexa, who seemed completely engulfed in the activity.

Lexa hadn't realized how close Clarke was to her, she could almost feel her breathe against her ear and it made her intake a sharp breath. She took a second to compose herself before replying. “You can't make something undry...” she said mimicking the way Clarke said it “by adding butter. You had to add more liquid and a lot more eggs” she explained, whisking more eggs into the bowl before dipping another piece of bread. Clarke watched attentively as Lexa worked, simply enjoying the closeness, until Lexa was done.

“And...all done” Lexa said putting the fork down. Clarke still didn't make a move, just spoke softly “I should probably go get O and Linc then...”

Lexa tilted her head to the direction of the voice near her, their faces painfully close to each other. She glanced at the blonde’s face to find crystal blue eyes looking at her, they were so clear she could see her reflection in them. She saw Clarke’s eyes darting down at her lips for second, just to snap back up as quickly to look back into her eyes.

“Yeah, uh..” Now her own eyes darted down to Clarke’s lip, then back up again “you probably should” her voice was low and full of desire.The sudden shift in the mode and the close proximity caused both girls’ desire to rise to the surface. So far for acting normal.

Clarke, loving this new side of their...friendship?, wanted to keep this interaction between them going.

“Looks like I was the one doing the watching” a light smirk appeared on her lips, watching the brunette in front of her fight the desire to launch herself forward and press their lips together, since she was feeling the same.

Clarke’s tone was undeniably a flirtatious one, and the way Lexa was looking her made her feel like the temperature in the room drastically increased. She had to remind herself to act cool, which was not proving that easy now.

As much as Lexa wanted to flirt back and see where it goes, she knew it wouldn’t be a wise decision with Octavia in the same room. She was only human after all, and Clarke’s flirty tone and the way she kept looking down at her lips with hunger in her eyes, was threatening the beast inside of her to attack again.

“I didn’t want you to clog our arteries in our early twenties” she replied, opting to wittiness rather than flirting. Clarke playfully narrowed her eyes at her, and moved even closer, getting a whiff of the smell that is all Lexa. She thought back to the last time they were together in the kitchen like this, and how turned on she felt back then. And now, that she had the potential to actually do something about it, she couldn’t. Not with Octavia on the sofa.

“I would have asked for your help, but I didn’t want you to cut your thumb again” she shot back smugly, knowing what Lexa’s reaction will be about the touchy subject. Lexa made her promise not to mention it to anyone.

“Hey! I thought we agreed not to talk about it” She kept her voice down as she looked over to Octavia to make sure she didn’t overhear Clarke. She knew she would never be able to live it down.

Before they could keep the banter and devouring each other with their eyes, the door to Octavia’s room opened again, this time Lincoln merged out of it, dressed in gym attire.

“Good morning, ladies” he said, then looked over to see where the delicious smell was coming from. “What do we have here?” his asked eagerly, stepping in the direction of the smell. Clarke and Lexa distanced themselves from each other, trying to calm down their rapid beating hearts.

“We made french toast!” Clarke clapped her hands together and gestured to the pile of challah bread.

Lexa turned her head to Clarke, “ _ we _ ?” she asked with a strong emphasis on the word.

“Okay, Lexa ended up making them” she rolled her eyes.  “But it was my idea” she pointed at her best friend, wanting to feel like she did in fact contribute to breakfast.

“I don’t care who made them, as long as I can eat them” Lincoln dismissed, not really caring about the details.

“Yes let’s eat I’m starved” Clarke said as she took out plates for all of them. After Lincoln managed to wake up his sleepy girlfriend who fell asleep on the couch, they all sat down at the table to enjoy the meal.

 

Clarke “accidentally” put more maple syrup on Lexa’s plate, she knew the girl loved her sweets, even if she would never admit it. They all inhaled the food in record time, feeling stuffed and unable to move. Lincoln was the first one to get up from the table, rubbing his belly in content. “Ladies, thanks for breakfast. We need to head to the gym now so I’ll see you later” he said and nudged Octavia to get up. She groaned and looked at him with puppy eyes, not wanting to move. 

“Do I have to go?”

Lexa really wanted to get Clarke alone, so she decided to help Lincoln get his girlfriend out of the house with them.

“Isn’t Indra there today?” she asked as if she didn't know.

“Should be” he said absentmindedly

"Indra is there today?” the other brunette asked, eyes wide. She knew Indra would scold her for not practicing simply because she was being lazy, and she was trying so hard to make a good impression on her. She looked between her boyfriend and Lexa, both nodding at her in approval.

“Give me 5 minutes” she said and rushed to her room. They all chuckled at how easy it was to get Octavia to the gym, knowing full well how the girl felt about her mentor.

 

Within 10 minutes, Lincoln and Octavia were out, leaving the girls alone. 

 

Clarke disposed all the dishes in the sink, rinsing them off before putting them in the dishwasher. Lexa put the ingredients away, and came by Clarke’s side, leaning on the counter, eyeing her best friend carefully. 

“What happened that you decided to make actual food?” Lexa asked, genuinely interested in knowing the answer to the question. Clarke rarely cooked food that requires more than 10 minutes prep in total.

“I dunno…” she shrugged, a smile forming on her face “just woke up energized and felt like it”

“You seem...quite happy and energetic today” the brunette noted after feeling the sudden shift in Clarke’s mood from the past few weeks. She thought she knew why, but she didn’t want to make any assumptions.  

“I am!”

“What’s gotten you all happy and excited then?” she asked, half flirting half wanting to confirm she knew what the reason for her best friend’s mood was.

"Mmmm” she hummed, trying to think of how to respond to the question. Feeling courageous, she went with saying what was really on her mind. “So this cute girl I have a crush on kissed me yesterday...” she said with a grin, watching Lexa’s lips curve upward at the information.

“Oh really?” Lexa said, pretending she doesn’t know what her best friend is talking about

“Mhmm” was all Clarke said, looking adoringly at Lexa

“Good kisser?”     

“Eh, she was alright” Clarke said jokingly, before she felt a light punch on her bicep.

“Alright, my ass” she squinted her eyes at Clarke, who was obviously trying to hold in a laughter.

“Aren’t you cocky?”

“I’m not cocky, Clarke. I’m stating a fact”

“Which is?”

“That I’m a great kisser”

“Prove it” she rasped out, eyes darting from Lexa’s eyes to her lips.

Lexa’s stomach clenched at the tone of her voice, and her mouth started tingling in anticipation for her next move. She straightened up and shifted closer to Clarke, and without a second thought closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a soft touch.

Lexa, wanting to prove her point, brought her hand to Clarke's nape and pushed the blonde into her impossibly closer, wanting to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips, and Clarke followed. Their tongues met for a brief touch, and that's all it took for the desire beast to rise. Her tongue was circling Clarke’s, tasting the sensational combination of her and the sweet maple syrup, while trying to assert her dominance, hearing a soft moan coming from the blonde. She slid her hands up from Clarke’s nape, sliding them into her hair as she increased the pace of the kiss. When she felt like they both needed air, she broke away in a sudden movement, lightly biting on Clarke’s lower lip and tugging it forward, which earned her a light whimper from Clarke, then releasing it with a pop. When she decided she's gotten enough oxygen, her lips were fully back on Clarke’s, tongues continuing their dance. She slowed down their kiss, placing one last lingering kiss on Clarke’s half parted lips, before pulling away and opening her heavy lidded eyes to look at Clarke, both of them panting.

Clarke was struggling to catch her breath, the intensity of the kiss leaving her unable to function other than the simple act of breathing. Her eyes were shut and she felt dizzy, almost as if she were drunk. After a few seconds, she was able to find her voice again.

“Okay, point proven” she husked out and opened her eyes, finding Lexa looking at her with her bright green eyes and slightly dilated pupils. Lexa smirked and circled her arms around her best friend’s waist, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

Even Lexa’s stupid smirk was turning Clarke on right now, it was really getting out of hand. 

"Yeah, thought so" she said still smirking.

“It's nice out, want to sit on the porch and talk?” Clarke said after getting herself together. She knew they couldn't just keep kissing like this, they had to talk about it and figure out what was happening between them. Lexa nodded her head, and Clarke laced their hands together and walked them outside.

 

They sat down next to each other on the big bench, hands still laced. Things didn't feel awkward until this very moment, when both girls knew they needed to have the “talk”, yet neither one knew what to say or how or how to approach it. What do you say to your best friend in nearly 4 years, whom you recently developed a crush on? They looked around, pretending to find interest in anything else other than each other, suddenly finding the birds flying in the sky interesting.

Clarke isn't one to do awkward. She always finds a way to break the tension, not liking how awkward moments made her feel. Which is, well, awkward. And awkward sparked anxiety, and she really didn't want anxiety to dictate her feelings and interactions with Lexa, especially because she was her best friend. She decided to be the one to rip the band aid off and approach the subject.

 

“So….” Her voice sounded too loud after getting accustomed to the silence that took over them.    
  
“So” Lexa looked at her and then at their joint hands, wiggling them.    
  
“We should probably talk about…this” she said timidly, gesturing    
between them. 

“We should” Lexa agreed. But she didn't want to ruin the moment with heavy questions, afraid to pop the current bubble they were in. 

  
But then, crickets again.    
  
“Wow great talk glad we had this conversation” Clarke eventually said sarcastically.

It made Lexa laugh, she loved Clarke’s sarcastic comments even though she sometimes pretended to be annoyed by them.   
  


“Sorry it's just...different and weird and...I don't really know what to say” Lexa said honestly. 

Clarke sighed in understanding, feeling nerves taking over her again.

“Look...If this is too weird for you and you want to go back to bring friends…” She paused to swallow the big lump in her throat and continued “we can-we can do that” she finished in shaky breath. She didn't want to pressure Lexa just because they shared a few kissed, even though she really hoped it was deeper than just a few kisses, if the way Lexa kissed her today was any indication of that.

Lexa looked away and tilted her head up to the sky “it's weird…” She said quietly, and Clarke felt her heart clenching. Before she could feel her heart sinking completely, Lexa continued “that it's not weird at all” she finished and looked back at Clarke with a glint in her eyes.

The smile that took over Clarke’s face was nearly blinding.

“you jackass” she said and playfully shoved the brunette. She knew Lexa answered like that on purpose, wanting to mess with her. 

“A jackass you have a crush on” Lexa said smugly and batted her eyes at her. 

“Whatever” she reached for Lexa’s other hand and laced it with hers, shifting her body so she was now facing Lexa, as the other girl did the same. She looked up to Lexa’s face and noticed  _ that _ look in her eyes. That look made her knees weak, and she was glad they were sitting now. The atmosphere suddenly shifted again. Clarke’s eyes flickered down to Lexa lips, as Lexa’s did the same. She wanted nothing more than to lean forward to capture Lexa’s lips. So she did. She leaned forward as her eyes shut, their lips touched softly. Lexa’s hands came up to cup her cheeks, pulling her closer, but still keeping the kiss gentle and slow, just feeling each other’s lips against one another, without making much movement. Clarke shifted her lips downward to take the brunette’s bottom lips between her own, slightly pulling away and drawing her bottom lip with her before releasing it softly. Lexa caressed her cheeks, their foreheads resting together.    
  
"What are we doing, Clarke?” She's asked quietly, a feeling of uncertainty washing over her. 

  
Clarke huffed out and whispered "I don't know"   
  
"What do you want?" she asked, her heart stopping as the world around her came to a halt, waiting for the answer.    
  
Clarke draped her arms around Lexa’s neck, pulling her close to her before replying. 

“You” Clarke said huskily. “I want you.”

 

Clarke pulled away to look into the green eyed she grew to adore so much over the years, and now she was adoring them from a whole other perspective. She was too close to Lexa’s face to see she was smiling, but the slight tilt at the corner of green eyes told her she was.    
  
Hearing Clarke tell her she wants her in that husky voice sent jolts of hotness straight to her core and her heart. She never realize how sexy Clarke’s voice was until this moment. A sudden hunger took over her, the beast residing inside of her coming to life at the sound of the tone, but this time Lexa didn’t have to tame it anymore. Right now, nothing existed other than the blue eyes looking at her with hunger, and lips that were calling her name.    
  
“Good. Because I want you too” she rasped out and attacked the lips she wanted to taste so much in such hunger, she knew they both felt a sting of pain from the force of the collision. The pain was quickly forgotten as soon as the kiss deepened and their tongues met, swirling around each other in fervor, exploring the warmth of the other’s mouth, the intensity of the kiss subsiding as they were getting used to each other’s taste. The kiss slowed down and Lexa pulled away abruptly, trying catch her breath before she could speak.

  
"Clarke” Lexa rasped out. 

“Hm?” the blonde answered, still dazed from the kiss 

“Go out with me” she blurted out before she lost her nerves.

Clarke leaned away and looked around them, feigning confusion. “I  _ am _ out with you”    
  
Lexa rolled her eyes, being well accustomed to Clarke’s smartass remarks.    
  
“You know what I mean” she said almost whining, hearing Clarke chuckling. 

“Mmm” Clarke hummed, tapping her index on her chin, pretending to think deeply. “Will you court me and treat me nicely like the lady that I am? She said asked in a snobbish tone

“Why of course, madam. I only aim to please” Lexa replied with an exaggerated accent, as she bowed her head to Clarke.

It made the blonde laugh and she couldn’t even pretend to keep the act up, being too smitten with Lexa to come up with a witty reply.

“I’d love nothing more than to go out with you, you dork” she said sincerely, smiling at the girl who’s looking at her adoringly. Truth is, she was trying hard not to scream from excitement.

Lexa’s face brightened up, and Clarke was suddenly struck with the beauty that was Lexa; smiling brightly at her with the warm sun colors kissing her skin, lighting up her features and making the green eyes shimmer. It made her own face break into a wide smile, they were both grinning at each other like lovestruck teenagers who've just been asked out for the first time by their crush. They had it bad. So very bad.

“So” Clarke straightened up and spoke “it's Sunday, aka- Sunday Funday. Luckily for you, we already have a date today! So, instead of our normal date...we could do something as a date date?” She asked hopefully. She missed their Sundays together, and now due to their new step beyond friendship, she was sure she would love their Sundays even more.

Lexa looked around for a second as she was thinking of an answer. “It is nice out...” she pointed. She wanted to take Clarke on an actual date, not just another hang out session, but she figured she could turn it into a date somehow. “We could go to that food festival we wanted to go to?” She suggested. They were supposed to go 3 weeks ago, but well with Clarke ignoring her and all they didn't end up going.

“Oh yeah!” Clarke said eagerly, forgetting how excited she's been when she found out about it. What's better than fried food that's terrible for your health and sugar loaded candy?

“What time do you want to go?”

Clarke glanced at her watch to check the time, she needed to have enough time to shower and get ready for her date, suddenly feeling the need to dress up and look pretty for Lexa. “around 6?”

“That could work” Lexa agreed. Just like the blonde, Lexa wanted to have time to get ready for her date date, not just friends date.

“Awesome” Clarke said with a smile. She now wishes it was already 6, excitement taking over her body at the idea of a real date with Lexa, where they get to explore that new step of their friendship? Dating? She’d have to talk about it with her best friend at some point, but right now she didn’t care about labels. She was just excited that Lexa wanted this too, and she knew it is something they’ll have to figure out later.

It was almost noon now, and Lexa didn’t want to leave yet. However, she did need to prepare for their date. While Clarke thought they were only going to the food festival, Lexa had a whole other plan on top of that, a plan that required preparations.

“I’m gonna head out” Lexa said reluctantly and she started getting up, but still not letting go of Clarke’s hand.

“Wait, why, where are you going?” Clarke said with a small pout. She really didn’t want her best friend to leave just yet, especially since she knew they had the apartment to themselves. “We have plenty of time until our date” she said, trying to reason with Lexa to stay.

“I have to get ready and...stuff”

“What stuff?” the blonde questioned.

“Clarke, I’ll see you at 6” Lexa said simply, not offering an explanation. She debated for a second if she should kiss her goodbye, not really sure how their new situation works, but decided against it. Clarke still had an adorable pout of her face, which wasn’t making it easy to leave.

“Wait, what stuff?” Clarke pressed again, feeling Lexa pull away from her and walk over to the door.

“You’ll find out. Nothing wrong with a little mystery” she said with a wink, and walked away before Clarke could convince her to stay and binge watch some show on Netflix with her.

“Ugh, fine” she said dramatically, which earned her a smile from Lexa, who was almost at the door.

 

“Be ready at 6!” She heard Lexa yell to her from inside the apartment, and then the door shut. 

She had 5 hours to kill until her date, and she had no freaking clue what to do with herself, or how to make the time go faster. She stayed outside still sitting on the bench, taking in the beautiful day. Feeling inspired, she ran inside to get her sketch book and phone, knowing drawing and some light music will distract her for the time being.

The feeling she woke up with didn’t subside, on the contrary, it intensified. She truly felt like a teenager with a crush, but she didn’t even mind it. Lexa wanted her too, and that’s all that mattered right now. Sunday really was her favorite day of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think/anything you would like to see, I aim to please! 
> 
> Next chapter, Clarke and Lexa go on their date (yay). 
> 
> I promise to make up for not updating for so long with um...NSFW things...when they finally get it on... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa was nervous. It was almost 6pm, and the closer it got to 6, the more nervous she got. She didn't even know why she was nervous, it was silly, she thought. She's had many “dates” with her best friend, and even though none of them were actual dates, it shouldn't be any different this time. Clarke is still Clarke, her best friend whom she loves and cares for more than anything in the world. Not being one to express emotions well, or be touchy feel-y, she was never one of those people who cuddled with their best friend, or held hands, or continuously told her best friend how much she loves her...but she knew Clarke knew how much she loved her. Now, however...everything is more. Now, she feels this itch, this urge, to touch Clarke, be near her, feel her, kiss her. God, kissing Clarke felt like the most amazing thing she's ever felt. She's not even sure how she'll survive anything beyond kissing.

Tonight feels...different. And while everything feels different, it's somehow familiar. It confuses her, these new intense feelings, but for once in her life she doesn't question it. She doesn't question her feelings for Clarke because she trusts Clarke. She trusts her and isn't afraid to lose control with her. And Clarke wants her, she can't quite fathom that. But again, she doesn't question it.

So here she was, feeling like everything changed yet it didn't, looking at the clock with butterflies in her stomach.

5:55.

She should probably head down. She knows the second she’ll see Clarke, everything will be better. Everything is always better when Clarke is around.

She takes a deep breath and gets up from the couch. She walks over to the kitchen, making sure she has everything she needed for the date. Blanket, beer, bug spray, graham crackers, chocolate, marshmallows. She decided it was time to head downstairs, not wanting to be late.

With every step down, her heart rate went up, but with it, also came a huge smile. Lexa made her way to the car before picking up Clarke, not wanting her to see the items she’s holding. She wanted the last part of the date to be a surprise.

After a quick trip to the car she made her way to Clarke’s door. 6:00pm. Right on time. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but something stopped her. She looked at the door, knowing the second she will knock and greet Clarke, their date would officially start. A date. With Clarke. Her best friend. Ever since they kissed last night, she’s noted how weird it was that it wasn’t weird, not in the slightest bit, to be with Clarke like that, and the thought of dating Clarke ignited a flame within her, sending any doubts or fears that might have hid at the back of her mind about dating her best friend away. Suddenly, not able to wait another minute to see the blonde, she knocked quickly.

Within a few seconds the door swung open, and Lexa’s breath was taken away. In front of her was standing the girl who’s lips she craved, wearing shorts that showcase her creamy legs, a flannel that hugs her breast tightly (Lexa is sure Clarke was trying to test her self control by leaving the top 2 buttons unbuttoned), and her blonde hair was down except for 2 thin braids that were pulled back, keeping the hair away from her face. She had light make up on, and it was as if she was seeing Clarke for the first time, taking in all her beauty. Sure, she’s seen Clarke all dressed up before. Formal, not formal, clubbing attire, even a gown. But this time, Clarke looked like that for her. For their date, their first official date. And that thought made her throat go dry.

“Clarke” she said softly. “You look...stunning” she said as she brought her eyes up to meet blue ones.

“You don’t look so bad yourself” the blonde said through a smile, blushing furiously at both the compliment and the way Lexa was looking at her.

While Lexa was stuck taking the beauty in front of her in, the beauty in front of her was doing the same to her.

Clarke always thought her best friend was beautiful. However, it never fully hit just how hot Lexa was, until this very moment. The brunette was wearing a ripped black skinny jeans that clung to her long thin legs, a low cut tank top that exposed her sharp collarbone, and her hair was down. Clarke absolutely loved it when Lexa put her hair down, and she knew she did it for her. The thought that Lexa wanted to look good for her made her heart flutter.

“Shall we?” Lexa said after a few seconds of them gawking at each other. Love struck teenagers, that’s what they were.

Lexa extended a hand to Clarke, in which the blonde quickly took. “We shall” Clarke said smiling, stepping out of her apartment holding Lexa’s hand. She was only slightly cautious about someone they know seeing them holding hands, since it's not something they did and would be perceived as normal, but holding Lexa’s hand felt so good, she couldn’t even bring herself to care.

They got into Lexa’s car, unfortunately for them having to break contact, and settled in their seats. As soon as they sat down, like any other time, Clarke took control over the music. Lexa gave up the fight over who gets control over the music years ago, when she realized the blonde and her pop music tunes would win that fight every single time. But Lexa didn’t care, she loved hearing Clarke jam to her favorite music and sing along. She often joined her, and it made her feel free. It’s the little things she felt comfortable doing with Clarke and no one else, that made the bond between them so strong.

The 30 minute drive to the food festival went by quickly. While everything was completely normal between them, every once in a while Clarke would chance a glance at Lexa, and Lexa pretended as if she didn’t noticed. No matter how many times Clarke has looked at Lexa’s profile in the past, this time, it was different. She had a perfect profile, she thought to herself. So strikingly beautiful, she thought to herself as she kept staring at the perfect shape of her bone structure. The blonde was brought out of her thoughts when the car stopped, looking away from Lexa immediately.

“This should be the place” Lexa said as they both unbuckled their seat belts at the same time, and stepped out of the car.

They walked next to each other toward the tents and the smells of the delicious food, yet not holding hands. Still being new to all of this, Clarke debated if she should reach out and hold hands with her date. She wasn’t sure if Lexa was the hand holding type in public, but after their hands accidentally brushed, her hand made the decision for her before her brain could over think it, and laced their fingers together. When she glanced at Lexa, the sly smile on her face and the hand squeeze told her she definitely made the right decision.

They made their way to the entrance and looked around the festival, their mouth watering at all the delicious smells coming from the food stands.

“Everything looks so good and I’m starving, I want to try everything!” Clarke exclaimed. Her eyes were everywhere, trying to decide which food station she wanted to try first.

“I know, I’m famished. This is so overwhelming, I don’t even know where to start”

“Normal people just say starving, you know” Clarke said in a teasing tone.

“Normal people are boring, you know” she shot back, using the same tone

Clarke stopped in her tracks, causing Lexa to stop with her. “Are you calling me boring?” she eyed her best friend and faked offense.

“Maybe” Lexa replied, not being able to hide the slight smirk forming.

“Rude” she said jokingly, and from the corner of her eye saw the food station she desired the most, tugging Lexa toward it.

“Greek! We have to start with greek” the blonde said pulling both of them once she locked her eyes on the target. Lexa chuckled and let herself be pulled, her best friend was like a little kid at a candy store.

When they reached the stand, Clarke weighed her options, even though Lexa already knew what she was about to order. A gyro. She always gets a gyro, it was one of her favorites.

“I’ll have a gyro, please” she said politely to the sweaty man in front of her who was screaming at his employees in a language she did not understand. She was about to pull out cash from her purse, though it was proving to be a bit challenging doing so with one hand, since the other was still laced with Lexa’s, but before she could get her purse open, Lexa already pulled out cash and paid for her food.

“What was that for?” Clarke asked Lexa, who just smiled at her. “That was for- you’re my date. And if recall correctly, I promised to court you like the lady that you are” she said imitating Clarke’s tone from earlier.

Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes“I didn’t mean you have to pay for my food” she looked away for a second to receive the food from the man and thanked him, looking back at Lexa as she heard her speak again “I know, but I want to”.

The pleased expression on Lexa’s face made her heart skip a bit, choosing to accept Lexa’s gesture without any argument.

“Well, thank you” Clarke said sincerely, and leaned forward kiss the brunette’s cheek gently.

“Welcome” she replied with a small voice, feeling her cheeks heating up from the small touch.

Lexa turned her head and spotted a food stand behind them, and it was now her turn to tug her date toward the food she wanted, feeling her stomach grumble. Once at the Indian stand, Lexa ordered her food quickly, and the two walked around the crowded festival, looking for a place to sit down.

After walking around for a few minutes, they decided to sit on the grass. Not a second after they sat down, Clarke was already taking bites of Gyro, obviously impatient and very hungry. She took a particularly big bite, which made the sauce spill from the Gyro and onto the sides of her face as she bit into it. Lexa looked at her amused, trying stifle a laugh.

“What?” Clarke said mid bite with a confused frown.

“Nothing” Lexa said as she looked away, still smiling. She started digging into her own food, trying to hide her amused look.

“What’s so funny, Lex?” She said as she wiped the sauce off her face. She knew her best friend way too well for her to be able to hide when she’s highly amused with something.

“Nothing, you’re cute” The brunette replied with a smile, and that amused look in her eyes.

“You think my messy gyro eating is cute? You’re a real keeper” The blonde said with a hint of sarcasm before adding “there’s not neat way to eat a gyro okay?!”

“I just said you look cute! And you missed a little...here” Lexa said as she brought her hand up to clean some sauce from her date’s face. Choosing to believe her best friend wasn’t teasing her for now, and being far too hungry to care if she were, Clarke thanked her and kept eating. Messily, and happily, catching Lexa glance at her very few seconds with a warm look in her eyes.

They talked and laughed as they ate, enjoying each other’s company on this relaxing Sunday afternoon. After they were done eating they disposed their trash and walked around the festival, hand in hand, trying all kinds of different food.

After tasting a few more foods from around the world, and feeling slightly stuffed, but not too stuffed for a dessert, Clarke decided it was time for some sweets. She looked around the festival, trying to locate the food station she wanted.

“What are you looking for?” Lexa asked her, trying to follow where her eyes went.

“Something sweet” Clarke replied while still looking around and walking. Little did she know, her best friend already knew her too well to know she always needs something sweet after she eats, and planned to continue their date somewhere else. That was the perfect opportunity for her to pull Clarke away toward their next destination.

“Oh I saw something I know you'll love” Lexa said as she pulled Clarke in her direction, leading her away from the food stations.

After a few seconds of walking toward the exit, Clarke was confused.

“Umm, Lex?”

“Hm?”

“We’re kinda walking away from all the food...unless your idea of dessert is some of those flowers by where we parked” she asked confused, but still followed Lexa’s lead.

Lexa turned around to look at Clarke, and saw that adorable frown on her face.

“I know, we’re leaving” she said with an amused smile, her date looking like a kid who’s candy just got stolen.

“Wait but-”

“You'll get your dessert, trust me” she squeezed the blonde’s hand and winked at her, and Clarke was swoon. Clarke Griffin, the girl who hasn't used the term “swoon” since about 10th grade, was completely swoon.

“Where are we going?” she asked eyeing Lexa

“You’ll see” the brunette replied as she pulled Clarke closer to her, and held her hand tightly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they'all continue their date on the beach! It'll be cheesy :)


	7. Chapter 7

After a short drive, they finally got to their destination. Lexa parked her car as close as she could to the beach. Clarke, seeing where they were, still didn't understand where exactly she's going to get her dessert from. She didn't see Lexa take anything to go. 

“Wait here for a second” Lexa said as she unbuckled her seat belt and made her way around to the car, to take out the basket and blanket she brought with her. She grabbed the items and went back around to Clarke’s side, opening the door and holding out a hand for her. 

“How very gentlewoman of you” Clarke said as she happily took the offered hand and stepped out of the car, noticing the basket and blanket Lexa was holding in her other hand. 

“I'm assuming this is my dessert?” Clarke asked nodding toward the basket. 

“You are assuming correctly” 

“Yay what is it?!” Clarke asked excitedly

“You'll find out in a minute, Clarke. Patience” Lexa answered as she laced their fingers together and pulled Clarke to the beach. 

“So mysterious today” she mumbled behind Lexa and followed her. 

They walked the short walk to the beach, and put the blanket on the sand neatly, careful to not get sand on it. While Lexa was still fixing the blanket, Clarke decided to take a peek at what's inside the basket. Sitting down on the blanket, she leaned over and opened it.

When Lexa turned head her she saw Clarke peeking inside, a smile taking over her best friend’s face when she saw what's for dessert. 

“We’re making s'mores?!” 

“Yep” Lexa answered and sat down next to Clarke, reaching over her to start setting up the small fire. She quickly pulled out her s'mores making kit and lit the fire.  
“And…” Lexa said again before pulling a handful of peanut butter M&Ms out of the basket and giving Clarke a few of them “something for you to munch on while you wait for the s'mores” and she saw Clarke’s eyes light up, the blonde quickly taking them out of her hand a popping a few in her mouth, smiling brightly at her, and then pulling her in for a tight hug. She loved how well Lexa knew her. “You're my favorite person ever” the blonde said and as she released Lexa from the hug, and before she could over think it, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the brunette for a short but hard peck. 

Lexa, not expecting this reaction, felt her heart warm up. All the nervousness and the insecurities she still might have felt regarding this, vanished with the touch of the blonde’s lips, and she couldn't help but lean forward again for a longer kiss. 

She slowly pulled away from Clarke and whispered against her lips. “If I had known the s'mores would've gotten that kind of reaction I would have skipped the food festival”

Clarke chuckled and laced their hands together, leaving another quick peck on her lips. “If we would have started this before, I don't think we would have made it anywhere” she said honestly. She was starting to become addicted to the brunette’s lips, the more she tasted them the more she wanted. 

“Started what?” Lexa slightly furrowed her brows in question, pretending to not know what Clarke was talking about. 

Clarke found herself enjoying this playful, flirtatious side of Lexa, actually the only side of Lexa she has yet to see, but she was oh so glad she got to see it now, because she absolutely loved it. 

Feeling encouraged by Lexa’s flirting, she decided to be brave and just kiss Lexa, really kiss her, like she had wanted to do from the moment she saw her earlier. 

“Started this” she whispered as she closed the distance between them, placing a kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth. “And this” she whispered again and kissed the other side of her mouth. “And this” she whispered one last time before she kissed Lexa hard and needy, the hand that is not laced with Lexa’s coming around her neck to hold her close to her.

Not being able to hold back when Clarke is kissing her like this, Lexa opened her mouth slowly, and Clarke followed. She's been dying to kiss the blonde like this again, needy and passionate and consuming. She felt Clarke’s soft tongue brush against hers, a taste of Clarke combined with a taste of chocolate that was absolutely heavenly. She felt confident enough to thrust her tongue to Clarke’s mouth now, swirling around it and then sucking on it, and that's when both girls lost every ounce of self reservation they had left. Lexa felt Clarke trying to be impossibly closer to her, and when the closeness didn't feel enough for her, the blonde started pushing Lexa back on the blanket, slowly rolling herself on top of her, to straddle her and kiss her senseless. 

This new position gave Clarke the advantage of taking control over the kiss. Teasing with her tongue softly and then speeding up the pace again, thrusting her tongue into Lexa’s mouth just to pull back and bite her bottom lip. When Lexa decided she needed to get some control back, she leaned up and grabbed the back of Clarke’s head, biting hard on her bottom lip and dragging her back down with her. The noise that came out of Clarke was probably the sexiest thing she's ever heard. 

Clarke, leaning down more fully on top of Lexa now, feeling the need to stop for oxygen but not wanting to stop, detached her mouth from Lexa’s and moved down to her neck, biting softly at her pulse point. When she started sucking gently, a light moan escaped Lexa, and it was so sexy and so hot, it caused Clarke to involuntary grind on Lexa’s abs. 

And boy what a mistake that was. The blonde hadn't meant to do that, but she also didn't realize how beyond turned on she was. That second of friction felt so good against her core, she had to pull away from assaulting Lexa’s neck just to get her composure back before she exploded. She then felt Lexa’s hands on her lower back, under her shirt, pulling her down even more while thrusting her hip up, and she felt a feather like pressure against her core again, which caused her to go back to assaulting Lexa’s mouth with her tongue. After a few minutes of a heavy make out session and subtle grinding, Lexa knew she had to put an end to it, before she won’t be able to stop herself.

“Clarke” she barely whispered in a husky voice.

“Hm?” Clarke barely paid attention to her name being called as she moved her mouth to prep kisses down Lexa’s neck, making it very hard for Lexa to concentrate on anything else but Clarke's warm tongue against her skin.

“We should stop” she said in a very not convincing voice, but this time Clarke definitely heard what she said, because she stopped shortly after placing one last kiss just below Lexa’s jaw. They were both panting against each other, finally feeling some oxygen flowing back to their bodies, but they still didn’t move from their current position. “Yeah we probably should” Clarke finally husked out, in a voice so low and turned on, Lexa almost said “fuck it” and taken Clarke right there. But, she had to have a little more self control than that and she really really didn’t want their first time to be a quickie on the beach. They both deserved better than that. 

Clarke put her forehead against Lexa’s collarbone and huffed out, almost in frustration. She was so uncomfortably turned on by now, but she too knew it was better to stop before they got carried away. “Everything ok?” The brunette asked from above her, Feeling her best friend’s frustration, while moving the hands underneath clarke’s shirt in small soothing circles. 

“Yeah…” Clarke said releasing a long breathe. “Just…really fucking turned on” she chuckled, because she never felt SO turned on from just a short make out session. The admission caused Lexa to chuckle as well, because she was in the same exact situation. 

“Me too, me too” Lexa replied through another chuckle. 

Clarke decided it was best to detach herself from Lexa and raised her head from its current position on her best friend’s collarbone. She pecked her, before sliding down to lay next to her, quickly finding Lexa’s hand and lacing their hands together. 

It was dark but she could still see the shining green in Lexa’s eyes. Lexa brought her hand to tuck a loose blonde strand behind her ear, and she realized how quickly she could get used to this. Cuddling with Lexa, kissing her (she had no idea how she survived that long without kissing her), sharing these intimate moments with her. 

“I don't want our first time to be a quickie on the beach” the brunette said quietly, explaining herself. 

“I don’t want it either”

“You deserve better than that” Lexa said caressing her cheek gently. 

“WE deserve better than that” the blonde corrected her and leaned forward to kiss her little nose, because Lexa was just too cute and caring. Lexa scrunched her nose and smiled, then she remembered they were actually here to make s'mores, which were quickly forgotten about as soon as their lips touched. She pulled herself up and looked over Clarke’s shoulder, to see the fire still burning. Clarke noticed what the brunette was looking at, and then remembered as well what they were actually supposed to be here for, and it wasn’t to play tongue hockey. 

“I believe I was promised some s'mores…” she said when Lexa’s attention was back on her. 

“I believe so too…” the brunette said with a smile “sorry, got a little distracted” she added with a smirk

“Oh you sure did” the blonde was the one smirking now, wiggling her eyebrows at Lexa. Lexa just shook her head and laughed, kissing Clarke quickly before making a move to get up and make the s'mores. “S'mores coming up for my hot date” she said and turned away before she could see the loving look on Clarke’s face. 

They sat at the beach for a while, laughing and talking and feeding each other s'mores, enjoying themselves more than they ever did with anyone on a date. 

“Thank you for doing this” Clarke said sincerely, wanting Lexa to know how much she appreciated the thought she put into their date. 

“You’re welcome” the brunette said and kissed Clarke’s cheek.

“You really didn’t have to” 

“I really wanted to” Lexa said convincingly, and it made Clarke smile. “I wanted our date to be romantic and cute” she added.

“It was definitely romantic and cute” the blonde said, contemplating for a second before saying the next thing. “And really hot” she added with a smirk, causing Lexa to blush a little, which she was able to clearly see from the fire still burning and lighting up both their faces. 

They looked at each other for a few moments, with small smiles on their faces that they were threatening to turn into huge grins. They knew they still had a lot of talk about, and the love stories of friends to lovers can’t really be an easy fairy tail, but for tonight, they concentrate on being with each and enjoying their time. 

Clarke leaned her head against Lexa’s shoulder, and the brunette’s arm came to wrap around her. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Lexa looked at her clock to make sure they won’t stay up too late, since Clarke was back to full force MCAT study mode tomorrow. It was already nearing 11pm, and that’s when Lexa decided to call it a night. 

“We should head back soon” she said quietly, not wanting to disrupt their peaceful moment. She felt Clarke nod against her shoulder, and after a minute the blonde finally pulled away. 

They quickly gathered their things, put them in the car, and drove back home. The ride back home was filled with soft music and hand holding, a perfect ending to their perfect first date. 

Lexa parked her car and they both walked toward their building, Lexa insisting that she can hold the both the basket and blanket, and didn’t need Clarke’s help. 

“So...this is me” Clarke said as they came to a stop in front of Clarke’s apartment. 

“This is a nice place” Lexa joked, looking around the building as if its her first time here. Clarke laughed and shook her head, and Lexa doesn’t think she’d ever get tired of hearing Clarke’s melodic laugh. 

“I had fun tonight” Lexa said in a more serious tone, doing a little smiling of her own (which, little does she know, makes Clarke weak at her knees).

“Me too” Clarke said smiling sweetly. “And I think this is the part where you go all cliche on me and kiss me” she teased Lexa, wanting nothing more than to feel her pillow soft lips on her again. 

“Oh really??” The brunette teased back “and why should I be the one kissing you?” 

“Because you’re the one who asked me out! I didn’t make the rules, Lex” she said innocently. 

“Hm, maybe I’ll break this cliche then and just go up to my place” Lexa said as she started to turn away. “No no no wait!” Clarke said before she could make another move, and stopped Lexa to turn her back to her. 

Lexa stood in front of her with a raised brow and a smirk she was fighting to hide, waiting for Clarke to speak. “you’re really going to leave me here without a kiss?” Clarke said pouting at her best friend. Lexa took a step closer to her, and then another, until she was mere inches away from her face.

Clarke felt her heart rate speed up, amazed that even after all their making out today her body reacted like this to Lexa. She was sure Lexa would cave, Lexa always caved when she pulled that puppy look on her. 

And Lexa did. 

“Clarke?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m going to pull a cliche on you” Lexa whispered as she leaned closer to the blonde’s face. 

“Please do” she said closing her eyes, and a moment later her lips came in contact with the pillow soft ones she’s been wanting on hers. 

This kiss was soft and gentle, compared to the ones they shared at the beach. This was a conclusion kiss, and Clarke could feel by the gentleness of Lexa’s lips everything she wanted to say about their date but didn’t. Lexa pulled away for a moment, and chased Clarke’s lips one more time before pulling away all together. 

When Lexa opened her eyes, a few seconds before Clarke did, she caught her with her eyes still shut and a big smile on her face. Clarke opened her eyes slowly and looked into Lexa’s green eyes that she loved so much, and now even more so, because she knew how to read her so well through her eyes, she was able to understand everything the brunette couldn’t put into words.

“Go to bed, you have to bring your A game tomorrow” Lexa said, knowing the blonde needs to get a good night’s rest. 

“Okay” Clarke nodded “one more and I’m going” she said as she leaned in for a quick kiss. 

“Good night Lex” she said when she pulled away. 

“Good night, Clarke”

“Text me when you wake up?” The blonde asked sweetly. 

“Of course. Now go!” Lexa nudged her toward the door. “Ok ok I’m going!” Clarke said and actually made a move to open her door and step inside, not before shooting Lexa a smile before shutting the door. 

Lexa made her way to her apartment, changed into her PJs and put Netflix on. She waited a few minutes, until she knew Clarke would already be in bed, before texting her. 

Lexa: Sweet dreams :) 

Before she could even click play on her show, she heard her phone vibrate with a message. 

Clarke: You too :) xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this fic randomly came to me and I had to spit it out on here ("honor your vomit". If you know who said that, Kudos to you) It'll be light and funny and fluffy, I'll probably update pretty often since I have a clear idea of where I'm taking it. I'll try to upload another chapter tomorrow :) let me know what you think!


End file.
